His neighbor, irresistible
by Jester310
Summary: Too fed up with his old neighbor, Wiper moves to an apartment next to the D. brothers. Can his iron heart resist the cute, sweet and innocent Luffy? Don't think so.
1. Moving day

**Title: His Neighbor, irresistible.**

**Chapter 1: Moving Day**

**Pairing: None in this chapter (The actual main pairing is Wiper x Luffy)**

**Rating: T but will be M in later chapters**

**Summary: ****Wiper gets to know his neighbor. His conclusion? They're warm and welcoming yet too weird for his taste.**

**A/N: I'm in the mood of AU and Modern Setting. My previous candidates for Luffy's partner was originally Paulie, but I ended up choosing Wiper since he got this badass look (and attitude) and hope he and Luffy make such a cute pairing. And just for early reminder for those who hasn't yet read any of my stories, I love rare pairings. In case you forget who Wiper is, read or watch back the Skypie Arc. He's the only one in that Sky Island that perked my interest. (Enel is just being too creepy for me.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Normal P.O.V**

Wiper let out a heavy sigh as he sat on one of the boxes that scattered all over floor together with his other belongings in which he had spent hours lugging and moving them into his new home. He hasn't yet started unpacking and arranging his stuffs accordingly, but the muscles in his body had already begun to feel sore and his back ached like hell. The man groaned in frustration. Work starts tomorrow, but just was he going to pull it off if he hasn't settled anything in his own damn house? As if to motivate himself, Wiper breathed in a large amount of oxygen and exhaled in a dramatic way before scanning his eyes at the rest of the apartment. It wasn't half bad to begin with. The walls were all creamy color, and the carpet was light brown which made the apartment looked slightly bigger and calming. There were two good sized bedrooms; the master bedroom (his room) had its own bathroom with shower while the extra bedroom located at the other side of the hallway. The kitchen was located at the left side of his room and the living room was oddly spacious itself. He rented the place unfurnished since it's cheaper and it's such a waste if he was to leave his furniture back at his old home, so he brought them together. All left was to buy a new bed, but that can wait tomorrow. Wiper slipped his eyes shut but snapped it back open when his front door was knocked.

"Who the hell…." The man frowned and walked over to the door, opened it only to be greeted by two unfamiliar guys.

**Wiper's P.O.V**

To be honest, I wasn't ready to meet any new people right now especially when I had just moved here. My eyes skimmed over the two people before me. One of them was a six foots tall with a freckles decorating his checks, sleepy eyes and an unruly raven hair that almost shoulder length. Either it was the hot weather or he simply an exhibitionist, nevertheless, he wore only a black short pants and of course without shirt to cover his upper body. Next to him was a head shorter male and equally messy hair, only shorter. Unlike the other, he had the decency to wear a sleeveless shirt but still with the short pants. Wait, was that a scar under his left eyes? Wonder what happened. Both of them seem young, maybe still in their teen, although the taller male looked older.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbor." The freckled one suddenly spoke. His voice matched his boyish appearance entirely.

"Yeah, that's me. I just arrived this morning. And you're..?"

"Oh sorry! Where is my manner? My name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace." He said with a grin and trailed off, "We live next door."

Well that sort of surprised me. I thought people nowadays don't interact with their neighbor anymore, only care about their own damn business. And here I am, greeted by next door neighbor, a young people on top of that. At least there were still exist youngsters who have sense to respect their elders. Well, not that I want to admit I'm that old.

"I see. You can call me Wiper." I smiled as my eyes moved to the male next to him.

"And this idiot here is my little brother, Luffy." He continued while his hand ruffling his brother's hair playfully.

"That's mean Ace!! I'm not an idiot!" The one called Luffy shot back, puffing his cheeks like a chipmunk while the older brother only stuck out his tongue in return.

"Blehh!!! Yesss you are!!" The older D. chimed, "And I still haven't forgiven you for eating the last chocolate pudding I saved on."

"It wasn't me!!" The kid shouted. His brother snorted.

"Then who ate it? The cat?"

"Ugghh…" The boy grumbled, proving he was indeed guilty as charged.

The whole sight was both comical and cute itself which made me snickered silently.

"So Wiper-san…" Ace's voice brought to my attention. "Is there anything we can help? Looks to me, you really need some hands with those stuff." He tipped his toes a bit and peered over my shoulders to have a better a view of my currently messy house.

I blinked. "Is it ok? I mean, you don't have to kill your weekend because of me." Although I'm tad happy hearing his offer, I still feel bad asking for their assistance.

Ace chuckled. "What are you saying? Of course its—

"Leave it to us!!!!!" The boy chirped. Apparently he didn't even bother waiting for his brother to finish and ran straight passed through us into my house. I could feel my mouth gaped slightly.

"It's just as he said. You might want to just take our offer Wiper-san because you see," Ace paused for a moment and continued, "My brother won't take no as an answer."

Hearing those words, I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or worried instead. With their help, the moving progress surely will be faster but I couldn't help myself from being worried about the other boy, especially when there were 'Hyper' and 'clumsy' signs planted on his forehead. With glitters.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Luffy doesn't break anything." Ace gave me a reassuring smile as if to answer my inner turmoil. Whoops, did I say that loud?

I smiled dejectedly. "I guess it's a yes then."

**Xxxx Hours Later xxxx**

When we finally had all the furniture assembled and most of my stuffs unpacked, I was really exhausted and felt like crashing, but instead, I decided to learn more about my new neighbors.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I was about to make my way to the kitchen but stopped when I saw a bemused expression on Ace's face. Shit, that's right! I just moved in so of course there weren't any food supplies yet. Not only they wasted their time and energy to help me, and now I couldn't even offer them a bloody drink. Nice one, Wiper.

Ace gave a light hearted laugh. "That's ok Wiper-san. I'll just bring over some drinks from our house. Do you want soda or I can make us some barley tea." He asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"Soda is fine." I assumed he heard me since he didn't say anything after that and closed the door behind him.

"Ooo-kayy…. That was embarrassing." I muttered as I put my palm over my face. Err, wait a minute. Where's the other one? I quickly spun my feet around and saw the boy was sitting on the couch Indian style, staring at me in interest with a pair of big, obsidian eyes which came from a child-like face. Those eyes were fixated on my face curiously and I noticed they moved up and down between my arms and my eyes. Was it something on my face? Of course, the tattoos on my left arm up to mu shoulder and around the left eye slightly covering my forehead must be what he was looking at. All of sudden, a wide grin cracked his face and I almost chocked on my own spit. Now what?

"I reaaaaalllllly like your tattoo, ossan."

My left brow twitched. Did the brat seriously just call me ossan? Someone sure got a death wish today. Not that I'm ignorance with my own age, but being called ossan made me feel like an old dying geezer.

"Can I touch it?" I heard him asked hopefully. I turned a blank look on him, a small frown pulling my lips.

"No. You can't touch it."

"Ehhhh…. Why not?" The kid grumbled and I can hear clearly the pout in his voice. And no, I wasn't going to say it was cute. Or adorable.

"Because I said so." Stupid kid. I just knew you less than a half day and now you already wanted to poke my face?

"Tch. Stingy ossan."

"Listen brat. It's not ossan, it's Wiper. I'm only 28 you know." I said in a strained voice as I sat myself in front of the kid and shifted my position on the couch a bit to get more comfortable. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, his brows knotted like ropes as if to digest the information he had received. Seriously, how hard could it be to understand?

"Hmmmmmm…... I'll call you Wiper then!"

I sighed. At least it wasn't ossan anymore. "Whatever. Say Luffy, where are your parents?"

Some might found it as a hit-the-spot sort of question, but I was curious about the brothers. These buildings only contains a two bedrooms apartments that's mostly suitable only for bachelors, so it was nearly impossible for a family to live here except if they had a single child only. So why weren't they living with their parents? Although Ace seems mature enough and independent, but Luffy was still a brat. Judging by his looks, I could tell he's a high school student or maybe even younger.

"We don't have any." A voice came from behind me. With a not-so-manly yelped I whipped around and saw Ace was standing behind me with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, reminding me the cashire cat from Alice in the Wonderland. I was beginning to think he practiced those grins in front of a mirror or how else did he manage to keep grinning without having muscles cramp? He handed me a soda, tossing another one towards his brother and flopped next to him. I murmured 'thanks' before opening the can, and drank its content, savoring the feeling of the cold liquid passed through my sand-dry throat.

"Our parents died when we were kids, so a foster dad that our grandfather trusted raised us afterward in a small village." Ace downed the last remaining of his drink and continued, "But then gramps wanted us to receive a proper education, so he sent us to this city to attend the school here."

"Alone?"

"It won't matter much even if he stays with us since he doesn't set his foot much on the ground."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I tilted my head in confusion. Just what kind of person that doesn't walk on the ground? A bird hybrid?

"Gramps is a Marine Vice-Admiral. He spent most of his time out in the sea rather than land and barely around."

I nodded. Well that makes sense enough. Despite not having parents, I'm relieved they were brought up well enough. Their degree of politeness and education level was a proof to this fact, although their personalities were polar opposites, but both of them were so warm and welcoming.

"Then, how 'bout you Wiper-san? What do you for a living?" Ace asked, one brow rose in question. He was leaning his back against the couch in a relaxed manner, legs crossed.

"I'm a tattooist… and I owned a tattoo parlor." I said simply, my fingers toying with the empty can.

He blinked in surprised. "Really? Why do you decide to move here anyway?" I stared back at him and wondered why he looked interested. Luffy on the other hand didn't make any sound throughout the conversation, only swaying his legs mindlessly. He seemed unusually bored, but also looked a little tired.

I focused my attention back to the older brother. "The neighbor at my previous apartment kept on fighting almost every night, so I ended up sleep deprived. Annoyed the hell out of me. Besides, it's closer to my work place."

Luffy's head perked up and his eyes lit up a bit. "That's great Ace! Now you can just get new tattoo from his place. I bet he'll do great unlike last time, and his tattoos look soooo cool too." He chirped, smiling widely at his brother before locking his eyes with mine.

"Last time?"

"Well, the one who did the tattoo on my arm spelled my name wrong. Took almost four guys to stop me from strangling that guy to death." He chuckled while pointing his right arm. Indeed, the capital 'S' was canceled and replaced by 'C' afterward. **(A/N: everyone knows how's Ace's tattoo looks like right? No need to elaborate more.)**

"But it still looks good on you." I said honestly.

The older brother smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, kind of figured it out too after he was hospitalized since his also got few broken ribs."

"Ace is strong! He sent that guy flying with one punch only!" Luffy added with enthusiasm.

I sweat dropped. Not only he was stopped by four guys, but he still managed to break few of the tattooist's ribs. The brothers might be warm and welcoming, but they sure were weird as hell. And dangerous of course. Later, i learned that Luffy was seventeen years old and his brother was older by three years and currently studying in some college. So my assumption about their age was right after all, although i expected Luffy was younger that that seeing his idiotic child face.

They didn't stay long at my house. Not after Luffy's stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, letting both me and Ace knew he was extremely starving. He even nudged his brother and gave him a 'I'm hungry, so hurry up and make lunch before I annoy the hell out of you' look. I wanted to treat both of them lunch, but Ace politely refused and said something like I'll regret for the rest of my life if I was to feed their bottomless pit.

"Well, I guess we better leave. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock our door Wiper-san." Ace said as he pulled his brother to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Sure. Thanks for your help, both of you."

"Bye Bye, Wiper!" Luffy chirped. I just scowled at him and waved goodbye to them before closing the door. I dragged my feet back to the couch and planting my butt back onto it. I was dead tired and my eyes began to slip shut.

**TBC**

**A/N: I've written this story long ago, but forgot to post it. Lol. So do review and let me know what you think. Critics, compliments, comments, etc will be highly appreciated. That's how we can improve the story line, right?**


	2. Can I come in?

**Title: His neighbor, irresistable**

**Chapter 2: Can I come in?**

**Rating: still T**

**Summary: Just some introduction on Wiper's workplace and even Luffy maybe.**

**A/N: Well, I figured it might be fun to write multiple P. from different people. Hehehe. Seriously, so sorry for the super late update, my mind hasn't been functioning well lately. Ugghh… but don't worry, the next one will come up faster. I highly hope. . **

**

* * *

**

**Wiper's P.O.V**

"So what is left is to remember to take care of your tattoo. It should be healed after two or three weeks and don't expose it too much to the sun." I informed the client as I sat myself up from the chair and carefully took off the disposable gloves before throwing it to the nearby waste container. Just for precaution, I washed my hands with medicated soap and dry them off with clean towel before heading to the receptionist desk to fetch for the business card which I had printed the tattoo after care guidelines at the back of it.

"Anyway, I've listen the instructions here." With that, I gave the card to my last client of the day and he gladly thanked me before walking out the door.

7.15 p.m

Time to clean up and close the shop.

The only thing that annoyed me being a tattooist was the clean-up part of my studio which includes the disposal of the leftover inks and the destruction of the needle. As for my shop, we destroy those needles before disposing in a bio hazard disposal unit, although the chances of getting an infection from a re-used and sterilized needle were small, but most of our clients had a bad vibe of having shared needles poking into their skin. Besides, the cost of the needles was small, so I didn't really mind about it if it was to gain trust from these people. And also, the tools that I've used need to be sterilized in an autoclave and even the tattoo machines were switched off. Next, I wiped the counter tops, machines and furniture with disinfectant as the final step. **(A/N: I've never had a tattoo in my life, so I had to practically do some research about tattooing and stuff. Therefore, forgive me for the lack of information or its wrongness…)**

7.47 p.m

"Oi Kamikiri, are you done there? It's closing time." I shouted towards my co-worker who was nowhere within my sight. Well, Kamakiri couldn't exactly be considered as co-worker, he was more like a business partner since we opened this shop together. I knew that sunglasses freak since we were kids and we were practically grew up together in the same neighborhood, went to the same school and now even we even worked together. How did we manage to stick up that long was beyond me for some reason. Seriously, who the hell in this world eat and sleep with his sunglasses on? And don't ask me if he wear those when he took shower or I'll shove this towel down to your throat.

"Yeah…" Was all his reply as he stood by the entrance, presumably waiting for me with cellphone in his hand. I waited for about a minute and yet all he could say was 'yeah'?

"Whatever. Let's get going, Johnny Bravo." I suddenly remember this one part where Johnny lost his precious sunglasses and went nuts to find them. Wonder what would happen if I were to hide them.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, Kamakiri."

"So how's the new apartment going?" He asked as he flipped shut his cellphone.

I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag before answering his question. "The rent is quite cheap and the inside is really nice. Overall it was semi-tolerable. And oh, met my neighbor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A couple of brats."

"By brats, you don't really mean a loud and snotty one like Aisa do you?" Kamakiri turned to me and snickered, I grimaced at those words.

"Hell no. Just a high school student and his big brother."

Who the heck is this Aisa Kamakiri just mentioned you asked? Well let me explain in not so detail. She was a daughter to my cousin, Laki who was supposed to work as a receptionist in the tattoo parlor but she already headed home way earlier than me today.

'Aisa needs me.' And so she said before storming out from the shop as if her daughter just had been kidnapped by murderous looking mafia and about to be sold to the third world country as a slave. The statement about the brat needed her was right though, since I could hear the girl's high pitch voice at the other side of the phone line whining for her mother to come home quickly. So far, she was the loudest mouthed kid I've ever met in my whole life.

Anyway, to make my point simpler, this Aisa brat was just my niece.

"You are making that scary face again. No wonder Aisa is still afraid with you." Kamakiri pointed out.

"SHUT. UP."

**XxXxXxLaterxXxXxX**

**Luffy's P.O.V**

I was walking alone along the crowded street. Well usually Zoro would walk home together with me after school but not today since its Tuesday night. It's a night of the week where he would spar with his dad, old man Mihawk (he tried to slash me everytime I called him Old Man) in order to become a great swordsman. Zoro's family ran a dojo and both Zoro and his dad had this really strong passion when it comes to swords; they would lose sight of everything around them. His students called him Hawk Eye Mihawk since he had a pair of gold piercing eyes that almost could see through everything, especially his opponent's movement. I hoped he couldn't see what's underneath people clothe too.

"Hmm… I'm sooo hungry~" I hummed to myself. Ace had to cover for someone at his workplace and would be home late, so it's up to me to survive until then. I walked to nearby convenience store and bought myself a carton of milk and a dozen of onagiris to silent my growling stomach. When I was to line up, I saw a tall familiar figure by the magazine corner, flipping one of the magazines with a gruff expression. His long raven hair was braided and he was wearing a pair of lose jeans to match his simple black shirt. With curiosity, I walked towards the guy just close enough so I could see his face. The tattoo pattern around his left eyes that mesmerized me when I first saw him made it almost impossible not to recognize him.

"Tattoo ossan!" I shouted immediately as I approached him, startling nearby customers. He turned around and his eyes met mine, which quickly widened in surprise and he even dropped the magazine he was holding although I could still sense a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

Maybe because I called him ossan. I totally forgot about that.

"It's already late. What aren't you home?" Wiper said in a low, cold voice. Either way, I still think he got a cool voice although I could see a few customers starting to distance themselves from us, probably because Wiper shoot a murderous glare towards them.

I pointed my basket and gave him my infamous grin. "I'm hungry and Ace will be coming home late."

He only responded with a silence.

"I see. I'll see you later then." Wiper said after a while and stalked off, leaving me behind.

"Ah, wait for me! I haven't paid my food!" I shouted as I watched him continued to walk away from behind. Figuring he wouldn't wait for me, I quickly hurried to the cashier.

**Wiper's P.O.V**

"Wait!"

I could hear the persistent voice still calling for me for desperate measure. A few more seconds, the kid's footsteps already matched with mine indicating he's close to me. He hurriedly rushed so was walking side by side with me, right hand holding a plastic bag which I assumed came from the convenient store. I breathed out, my eyes closed, and walked down the road even faster as I realized he was too close invading my personal space. For the next few minutes, the silent remained between us. This didn't last very long, however, as the kid grew irritate not too long after the minutes past.

"Neeh~~ Why do you have to walk so fast?" The kid asked me with a fake pout, his brows furrowed.

I grunted before I turned my head slightly and looked at his expression for a moment, gazing at those black orbs that were seemingly innocent, curious and peace like he has nothing in this world to worry about. "I'm busy."

"That's a lie. You were reading a magazine, which means you weren't busy." If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was sulking, but not for long before the trademark grin was back on his face.

"Wiper-ossan, you shouldn't lie. Gramps said it's a terrible sin."

"Fine, I wasn't busy. But now I remember something I need to do." I lied. The truth was, I was just not in the mood to put up with him at the moment. My whole body, especially my back still ached from last day and I ended up taking pain killer to endure it.

"Hmm~~" Luffy just hummed, raising his hands and crossed them behind his back while looking up. "I'm bored… Can I hang out at your place while I wait for Ace?"

Huh? I sharply turned and to my surprise, I was already standing in front of my apartment's door. Damn, I must have been too busy trying to avoid the kid and didn't notice when I entered the building. Even without looking back, I could sense the hopeful gaze from him piercing my back, waiting for me to invite him in and something deep inside me stirred.

But I quickly shocked the eerie feeling away. Those puppy look almost got me again.

"No." Fishing out my keys, I added. "Just wait for your brother at your house."

"But—"

"Goodnight kid." I said as I walked to get into my apartment, hurriedly locking the door behind me. I sighed and pressed my back against the wooden door. Second later, there was a grumble of 'goodnight' and the next door was opened and closed back with a faint 'click'. Staggering, I walk across the house straight to my bedroom and started to strip off my clothes. God, how I really needed a hot shower right now.

**Normal P.O.V**

With a pleased sigh, Wiper settled back into the mild warm water of the bath, letting his head rest against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. Every inch of his sore muscles practically screamed with joys as the water's warmth slowly replaces the coldness of his skin. The image of Luffy's disappointed face suddenly appeared behind his close lids.

Maybe he was too hard on the kid. Wiper felt a slight pang of guilt, chest throbbing a little in discomfort.

Even with his own thought, Wiper didn't miss the sound of the doorbell. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the tub and toweled himself dry before pulling on his warm grey sweats (he's been in the tub long enough anyway). He then pulled the plug in the tub to drain the water and padded barefooted out of the bathroom and proceeded to the front door, all the while pondering who might have it been.

Moment later he realized that he should have just ignored the doorbell after all.

Luffy stood there, wide eyed. He was no longer in his school uniform, but instead he was wearing a baby blue pajama with little black puppies gnawing on a bone all over his shirt, earning him an amused look from the older male. Wiper was tempted to just ignore the visitor and closed the door, but when he caught a waft of the teen's sweet smelling shampoo (he assumed it was a shampoo since Luffy's hair is till damp), all the reason crushed like a mere walnuts.

"Have you eaten, Wiper-ossan?"

"Err… no." With that, Luffy shoved something triangular in shape to his chest in which could be recognized as… onagiri.

"Here, have some!" Wiper looked at the food, then back to the teen.

"You don't have to--."

Luffy quickly interjected him. "You should eat something. Ace said people will get cranky when they are hungry."

He grated. Did Luffy just imply him being cranky?

Wiper stared at the white objects in his hands, then back at the smiling teen, slightly annoyed at Luffy blunt comment, but his heart soften a bit seeing the effort the teen was making.

"… right." Was all Wiper could mumble out.

"Goodnight then, ossan~~" Luffy chirped as he toddled back to his house, leaving him to gape at his own front door.

**--TBC--**

**It's an ultra short chapter. Guess I just wanted to introduce Wiper's workplace and maybe some of his friends. Next chapters will be more focused on the building the relationship between him and Luffy and maybe on Ace's love life. So urrmm.. be patient on the lemon part. Hehehehehehehe…**


	3. His first stay over

**Title: His neighbor, irresistible**

**Chapter 3: His first stay over. **

**Rating: T in this chapter**

**Warning: Language, grammar and OOC-ness. (I know the Luffy here is nothing like the Luffy we all know, but only in this chapter I couldn't help myself to alter his personality a bit and make him timid, less talkative but cute at the same. I repeat, only a bit. Hopefully, he'll be back to his old self after this. Xp)**

**A/N: I am extremely, terribly sorry for the super late update and I'm sure lot of you might think I've abandoned this project. Not in a million years! I was just too wrapped up with my other stories *grinning sheepishly*, so I sort of forgotten about this little baby. Heh~**

**

* * *

**

**Wiper's P.O.V**

Morning began as it usually did, with a swat to the alarm added with some light cursing. Needless to say, I wasn't happy it was morning again. The stressful days at work lately due to the non-stop clients, ready to get their body inked almost made me wish the time would stop at dawn and won't pass beyond that so I could sleep more and didn't have to go to work. But seeing how the morning ray already illuminating my room although I had covered the windows with the darkest and thickest curtain, I knew such hope was flushed down the toilet by now. The sunlight itself was stingingly bright, as though it was urging me to move from the mounts of plushy pillows and warm blanket and start the day with a happy, cheerful mood.

Hmph. Rise and shine my ass.

With a loud groan, I pushed myself up and made my way to the bathroom despite the urge to continue my slumber. In agonizing slow manner, I took off my sweet pants and tossed it to the laundry basket. Turning the shower knob all the way up to make sure the water was scalding hot, I finally stepped into the shower, sighing in relaxation as the first drop made contact to my skin.

Almost two weeks had passed since I moved here and so far, everything had been well. It was a really nice neighborhood and since now I'm closer to my workplace, it's only 15 minutes walking everyday unlike before where I had to take subway to go to work. So this place was worth it and I was glad that I decided to move here. Really, if I had to stay in that shit hole (I mean my previous home) any longer, I definitely had to assign myself to mental institution. Gods, those neighbors of mine really know how to get on people's raw nerve! The way they fought for almost every day was similar to a bunch of drugged monkeys put into a cage to claw off each other eyes. What surprised me the most was up until the day I moved from there, nobody seems to be dead in their apartment.

An hour later, I was ready to leave with my hair fully braided again. It always amazes Kamakiri how I could stand having such a long hair that almost touches my mid thighs and I still could remember clearly how Laki had threatened to cut off my hair if I ever make a scary face in front of my niece again. Of course, it always ended with a shouting match and pair of scissor almost poking my eyes out. But the most important was my hair was safe and untouched.

That witch. She owed to die and rot in hell. But that probably wouldn't be a good idea as they might later dump Aisa to be under my care.

Me taking care of that rascal. Brrr… The image was too scary for me to imagine it.

I sighed again and quickly closed the door behind me, keeping in mind that I'll be inking my first client in only half an hour.

**Luffy's P.O.V**

Out of 24 hours in one day, the most wonderful, harmonious and glorious time for me was when I could eat. Make it breakfast, lunch, teatime, snack time, dinner or supper, as long foods presented before me and for today lunch time, I bought two more soba breads and strawberry milk although I had just finished eaten the big lunch Ace made for me this morning.

"So Mugiwara-ya…" A soft voice pulled my attention from my bread and I looked up only to take in a smiling Law who sat across me, his back leaned against the chair in relax manner. "Roronoa told me you have a new neighbor. Is it true?"

Few pairs of eyes focused on me except for Zoro because he was taking an after lunch nap like he always did. For a solid ten seconds, my eyes didn't blink as I pondered on Law's question but then it clicked me. He must be referring to the tattoo guy.

"Oh, you mean Wiper-ossan? He's okay I guess." I answered and resumed to munch on my bread. "But he has this reaaaallllyyy cool tattoo on him! And he's a tattooist."

The answer somewhat made Sanji's already curled brow knitted together. "Ossan? I met Ace yesterday and he said it was a rather good looking guy who moved in."

Nami snorted. "Hmph. For Luffy, anyone who's older than him is ossan even if he's only two years ahead."

The smile that was pulling Law's lips before turned into a smirk. "Really? A tattooist? How good looking is he?"

I was about to answer when Kidd showed up. "Why are you that interested anyway, Trafalgar?"

For me, Kidd always looked… different from the rest of us, but appealing at the same time. From his red fiery hair, his bloodshed eyes, his pale skin, his much larger muscular body, his spiky wristbands and down to his black polish coated nails made even the linebackers in football club cringed in his presence. But I like befriend with him and because of that, Kidd always called me 'crazy guy' but still hang out with me whenever he got free time and sometimes he brought along his equally weird friend, Killer.

"Is it wrong for me to take interest in my own friend's new neighbor?" Law said pleasantly, but his left brow already rose few millimeters.

"That depends on your definition of 'interest'." Nami inserted. Law didn't find it amusing but didn't argue with her. I think he didn't have any comeback for what Nami had just said. So instead, he just crossed his legs and picked up his juice before bringing it up to his lips with a small pout on his face while Nami and Kidd both wore a victorious expression.

The rest of the periods went by like usual with Marco-sensei throwing chalks to me when I fall asleep during his class and a hard kick on my chairs came from behind when I still didn't wake up after the third chalks had been thrown. Kidd was the culprit of course. Since today I didn't have much to do, I decided to just go straight home after packing up all my belongings and bid goodbyes to my friends. Halfway left till I reached our building when a low rumble of thunder could be heard made me stopped dead track. Scowling, I looked up and a fat raindrop landed on my forehead.

"Oh noooo…." I moaned in disbelief.

Another rumble and it didn't take more than five seconds for a heavy rain to follow that one drop of water. In an open space like this I had no chance to take cover from the rain that was attacking me without mercy, soaking me whole to bone and my long bangs now sticking to my face. Knowing it was now too late to save any of my anatomy from being soaked, I picked up my pace.

"I hate rain." I managed to grumble as I ran down the street while imagining a hot, bubble bath waiting for me.

The moment I stopped in front of a light blue door, I frantically searched my pockets for my keys but after inserting my hand through all my pockets, I found nothing. Furrowing my brows further, my hands then went straight to my school bag in hope to fish out any metal-like thing.

Nothing!

Did I forget to bring the keys with me today? Possibility was there since I left earlier than Ace this morning so basically it wasn't me who locked the apartment.

Coldness started to suck out my body heat. With a shivering hand, I dug the pocket in my pants to find my cell phone so I could call for Ace.

Another realization hit me.

I had forgotten to bring my cell phone too.

'Noooo…! This can't be happening…!' I moaned inwardly as I kneeled down in front of our apartment door and moped for my bad luck.

**Wiper's P.O.V**

Damn, today was even tiring than the other days! Cursed that Kamakiri for having fewer clients than me! No thanks to the earlier heavy rain, I had to wait until it let down when my body screamed for me to get some rest or sleep for full twelve hours. As I checked for my keys and headed to the door, something insightful greeted me and it was enough to make me stop from entering my apartment. The 'something' I just mentioned was the younger D. sitting down on the balcony with his knees brought up to his chest and soaking wet while his hands curled around his body. He had his face buried into his arms and I wasn't sure if he was sleeping in that position. Walking to the boy, I bent down and tapped his shoulder.

"Wake up kid." I said. "What are you doing here? You'll get sick."

After few more taps, he finally looked up, blinking his half lidded eyes and stared at me. Rubbing his eyes, the kid spoke up. "I forgot to bring my keys and I didn't have my cellphone with me either." His voice was thick and the sniffles that followed after clearly showed he had been sitting outside here for a while.

"Where's your brother?" I asked again.

Luffy sniffled again before answering. "Dunno. Maybe he's staying at his friend's house or something."

Sighing, I straighten myself up and mentioned for him to follow me. "Come inside kid. It's cold out here and I don't want any dead body in front of my door."

It didn't thrill me to have someone else inside my house but I wasn't cruel enough to let a seventeen years old kid freezing to death, especially when he was my own neighbor. Home, for me was the only a place where I could have my own privacy (not to do perverse deed, mind you) and even Kamakiri who I had known since we were kids rarely set his foot inside my house.

My invitation had his head perked up and he quickly stood up, using the wall as a support. "Really? You'll let me in?" Disbelief and excitement coated his previous thick voice.

Instead of answering him, I only hummed and stepped into the dark space, blindly reaching out for the switch and turned on the light in which the kid followed me three steps behind.

"Stay here." I said suddenly to him as he barely passed the doorway, causing him to stop from advancing further more. His head tilted to the side in confusion. "I'll get some towels. I don't want waters dripping in my hallway."

Without waiting for his comeback, I strode to the bathroom to run the hot water in the tub. While waiting for the tub to be filled, I rummaged through my drawers for the smallest shirt and pants I had which I knew it won't exactly fit him either way. Not really left with much choice, I picked a simple white shirt and night pants, folding it up and headed back to the bathroom. Turning off the water, I placed the clothes on top of the cabinet before taking out a white fluffy towel and walked out again towards the doorway only to find Luffy was still standing on his exact spot, his eyes looking around.

"Here." I said as I tossed the towel to him and straight to his face. That caught him by surprise when he yelped and flailed his hands around.

"Wha-what? What's happening? Why suddenly it's dark?" He babbled on and almost tripped himself with his slippery feet.

I let out a heavy, defeated sigh before reaching my hands towards him and patted his damp hair with the towel I had tossed earlier. It startled him at first but soon a relaxed sighed escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes as he let me dry him off.

"Tch. Seriously, how can you call yourself a high school student when you don't even know how to dry yourself." I grunted in which the kid only giggled in respond.

Satisfied, I pulled away from him with the towel still in my grasp. "Go take a bath. I've already got the hot water ready. There are some clothes I left on top of the cabinet and don't forget to put yours inside the laundry basket." Somehow I felt like giving an instruction to five years old boy.

His eyes practically sparkled in joy and I could almost see an invisible tail wagging behind him. "Yay! Hot shower!"

The inside structure of the apartments here were the same, so I assumed he already knew where the bathroom located and didn't bother giving him any direction. And I was right. He walked straight to it without any delay, skipping few steps probably due to the need for a nice, hot soak as much as I needed one too but that could wait.

When I heard the bathroom door shutting with a loud click, I stepped into the living room and sat back on the couch, then proceeded to take out a pack of cigarette from my pocket along with a lighter. Putting one of it between my lips, I lit it and took a drag on the tobacco stick, silently savoring the taste before swiftly exhaling back. Silence filled the room and somehow it made me a little bit uncomfortable so I snatched the remote that sat idly on the coffee table to turn on the t.v but unfortunately, nothing interesting seemed to be on air at the moment after few channel flipping. Slightly disappointed, my finger pressed the OFF button back and stepped into the kitchen after lazily hung the damp towel on the sofa armrest while keeping in my mind to take care of it later. To satisfy my urge for something warm, especially in this chilly temperature, I decided that a cup of coffee would be perfect. Grabbing the white porcelain mug, I fix myself a cup of steaming dark liquid, bringing it up to my lips to blow at the surface and took a sip. I closed my eyes at the blissful feeling as the hot liquid ran down my throat, heating up all my nerves immediately. Outside the window, I noticed it began to rain heavily again and I would bet every penny tonight would be indeed a cold night.

I was about to take another sip when I heard a shuffling sound, so I snapped my head back and saw Luffy was poking his head through the doorway, slowly inching in as he did so. He was wearing the clothes provided and I could feel the corner of my usually snarling mouth was twitching upward, threatening to split into a VERY rare smile at the kid's comical state. Not only were the pants longer, they didn't even fit his hips, making it looked like low riding pants. The long sleeves shirt was obviously big for him; it covered his hands and went pass his hips. Overall, it felt like the kid was wearing a dress.

Clearly, Luffy was oblivious at how ridiculous he looked like right now.

No words exchanged between us, the awkwardness starting to get me. I noticed the kid wrinkled his nose a bit, probably disliking the smell of tobacco that hung in the air inside the small kitchen space. Shrugging, I took one last, deep puff before stubbing the almost finished cigarette into the ashtray that placed on the counter-top; my ears caught a rather strange noise. With a small curious frown, I whipped my head up only to have my eyes locked with wide, pleading ones. For a minute, my mind tried to build the connection between the odd sound and the fidgety teen before me.

Then, I came up with an early hypothesis.

"You hungry?" I asked.

My suspicious was confirmed when Luffy nodded his head vigorously. Seriously, could those eyes get any bigger?

Scratching my non-itchy head, I figured it would too impossible to deny his face when he was practically attacking me with another of his cute puppy look—Oh no, no, no, that definitely wasn't cute at all and I'm only doing this not because of those huge, black orbs. It's just a small courtesy as a neighbor.

Yeah, that's definitely the case.

"Fine, I'll make you something. Just… sit somewhere and wait." I instructed as opened the fridge to see what was in it that I could use as ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Though I didn't see his reaction, I could sense he was overjoyed like a child thrown into a candy store.

The kid responded 'alright' and turned around before stopping and spinning back around.

I paused and gave him an odd look. "What is it?"

"Can I watch t.v?" He asked, staring me with hope dancing in his eyes.

'Good fucking lord; please stop giving me that look!' I roared inwardly.

Tearing my eyes away, I continued my searching but didn't ignore his request either. "Yeah, sure."

As I closed back the fridge with some vegetables and meat in my hand, I heard the boy left, his bare foot padding down the hallway and the sound of nightly comedy sitcom followed after it. For the next forty minutes, the sound of the t.v continued, giggles and sometimes gut busting laughter that came from the kid mixed with the noise, making my house a tad livelier than it used to be. Not to mention the chopping and the sizzling of the food also added to the commotion. Done with everything, I placed the used kitchen utensils in the sink, washing my hands and dried them off.

"Kid, it's done." I said out loud as I served out the dinner I had made onto two plates.

When I reached the dining room, Luffy was already sitting on the table and chanting 'food! Food! Food, food, food!' to show how hungry he was. A toothy grin pulled the corner of his mouth as he saw me immerged and this time I managed to maintain my usual stoic expression as I placed the meal in front of him first then sat down opposite him. It was nothing fancy, only plain spaghetti with meat and sauce on top of it together with a bowl of fruit salads. There was nothing much I could make due to the limited ingredients in the fridge. Too busy with the parlor, I've even forgotten to buy the groceries. Besides, usually I just order a takeout and rarely eat at home, but that didn't mean I can't cook at all.

"Thish ish good!" He said through a mouthful, putting another fork full into his mouth. I stopped eating all together, my eyes narrowed down, watching him eating like a starving beast.

Not even bother to swallow, he made another attempt to speak, a small chunk of meat flew out and landed on table next to my plate. "Even better—Mphh!" Faster than lighting, my left hand reached forward and clamped it over his mouth, disabling him from spitting out more food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He looked straight to me, obsidian eyes staring into mine with questioning look but nodded slowly. Closing his eyes, he almost made a swallowing gesture, but stopped again when I applied a little pressure on my hand.

"And chew your food." I said again without letting go of my limb. Even with his mouth covered, I knew he was pouting, a faint grumble noise could be heard. Obediently, his jaws moved a few times and finally he swallowed down. He shot me an 'I'm done' sign and I removed my hand, picking up my forgotten spoon and continued eating.

Almost mimicking my action, the kid also continued with his meal. "And yours even better than Ace's always made!" He picked up where he had stopped as though nothing unusual happened and I only nodded in respond.

We both chew on our food, surprisingly dining in silence. Out of the corner of my eyes, it didn't escape me that the kid was trying to start conversation, but snapped his mouth shut seeing how impassiveness I was. When we finished our food, I stacked the plates and glasses, bringing them to the kitchen to wash them. I checked the watch that hung on the kitchen wall as my hands busy scrubbing the pot.

9.45 P.M.

"Your brother not coming home tonight?" I asked, shaking my hands to remove the excess water after I had done with the dishes and placed them nicely on the dish rack.

"I guess so." Luffy mumbled out, a slight irritation in his voice. "Stupid Ace." He added more.

Turning my back so I could face him, I cleared my throat quietly. "I only have spare blanket and pillow in the closet, so you'll have to settle on the couch."

His eyes widened. "You are letting me sleep here?"

I shrugged and turned my face away. "Your brother is not home, you don't have your keys nor your cell phone and I highly doubted you remember his number, so what other option is left here? Unless if you want to bust down you own door, that'll be a different story." I sighed before continued. "And like I said, I don't want any dead body lying on the balcony instead of newspaper."

At this, I pace to my bedroom and straight to the closet, pulling out a blanket and as for pillow, I only grabbed the extra I had on the bed. By the time I exited the room, the kid was standing on the hallway near my room but didn't enter it. His eyes were darting forward and back down again, unsure if he should follow me earlier into my bedroom. I was glad he didn't, because it would feel awkward as hell for a stranger infiltrating what I considered personal area. Although he was my neighbor, but the feeling still exist.

This time, he gave out his hands when I handed him the materials and silently returned back to the living room with me toddling behind him.

"You know where the bathroom is, and if you need anything knock on my door. ONLY and ONLY if it is damn important." I reminded him, punctuating the word 'only' twice for him to get my message.

My reminder didn't stop there when I pinned him with a glare. "And don't raid the fridge." That made the kid twitched visibly and again his eyes darted slightly towards the kitchen. Exactly like a kid who intended a midnight snacking. For the third time, my hand moved forward and placed it on top of the kid's head, slightly tilted his head up so he was facing me square. My eyes bore into him.

"I mean it, Luffy. Don't touch the fridge." He stayed motionless for a minute and nodded, muttering 'stingy ossan' under his breath, but I literally ignored the comment and released my hand.

I was about to on my heels when the kid called back. "Wait, are you going to sleep already?" The teen voiced out as though sleeping early was a crime.

I ran my hand through my hair tiredly. "Yesss. I'm fucking tired and I'm going to bed. NOW."

Unfortunately, the kid wasn't satisfied with my answer. "But it's still early and I'm not sleepy yet. And I'm bored and—" I didn't let the kid to finish his complains as I quickly snatched the blanket, spread it out and covered his head along with his upper body with it, causing him to stiffen.

His shocking state didn't stay long before his limbs started flailing. "Arrk! It's dark again!"

Ignoring the flailing kid, I headed off to the bedroom. "Try not making too much noise." I grumbled, not sure if he heard me. Once I locked the door behind me, I threw myself to the bed and lied on my back, not caring if I hadn't shower yet. My body and brain were too tired to think of anything else other than sleep and I could just clean up tomorrow morning. I found myself staring at the ceiling, wondering if the kid had asleep by now and hoping he would really follow my reminders. Repositioning myself so my head was on the pillow, I closed my eyes and let sleep took over me.

**-To be continued—**

**A/N: I know, the plot hasn't yet to thicken since I figured that it's too early for it to happen, especially for someone like Wiper*snort*. So unlike my other stories which I went straight to the smut part, I intend to make this one a tad slower. But no worries, the *ehem*ehem* part would be there. DEFINITELY I'm telling you.**


	4. The Morning After

**Title: His neighbor, irresistible**

**Chapter 4: The morning after **

**Rating: T in this chapter**

**Warning: Language, grammar and OOC-ness. **

**A/N: I know! You guys don't have to tell me how fucking late I am to update it. This semester is the most hellish of all and I can barely think of an update, so I'm doing my best here. Please spare my life…. T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Luffy's P.O.V**

Today, it wasn't the alarm clock or Ace's non-stop prodding that woke me up, but because I fell down with a great noise, yelping in pain and surprised when my body, especially the back of my head landed on something incredibly hard. Using my elbows, I pushed myself up into sitting position and stretched out, glancing around with half lidded eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, my brain took quite a moment to process where I was or why was I currently sitting on the floor, wearing definitely not my usual PJ.

Oh yeah, that's right. I spent a night at tattoo guy's house.

Just then, I realized I had to use the bathroom. I yawned and stood up, stumbling more than walking into the bathroom because I kept stepping on the borrowed night pants that were longer than my own two feet.

There was no way I could complaint. This was much better than being pants-less in somebody else's house.

After doing the normal morning routine in the bathroom (like taking a piss and washing my face), I slowly made my way back into the living room and threw myself on the couch, rolling over few times so I could go back to sleep. I didn't know what time it was, there was no clock around and I never wear a watch. Ace never bothered to buy me one because he said I'll just loose it within a week.

But I couldn't even slip into a light doze and I knew the reason.

I was hungry and my stomach was growling slightly.

Unconsciously, my feet made their own way and I was about to enter the kitchen when I remembered what the tattoo guy had said last night.

'_I mean it Luffy, don't touch the fridge.'_

Pouting, I stopped right at the entrance as I silently listing facts associated with my current situation.

1. I'm starving

2. I'm forbidden from touching the fridge

3. But I really REALLY want to eat something

4. And Wiper-ossan still asleep

5. I have no slightest idea how to cook anyway let alone make something edible.

An invisible light bulb appeared on my head after I weighed various options on how to eat without getting scolded by tattoo guy.

It's decided. I'm going to wake him up, ask permission to rai—err… I mean to have something from his fridge and maybe, if he isn't cranky enough, he'll cook breakfast.

In no time, I was already in front of his room, staring on closed white door. I stood there for a moment, as if sizing it up before knocking on it, gently but loud enough for tattoo guy to hear. I hoped he isn't the type that sleeps like a rock as I waited for an answer or even some rustling sound, but heard nothing. Few more knocks (and getting louder of course) and still nothing.

Not bothered to think much, my hand tightened its grip on the doorknob and pushed it downward, leaning my weight on the door and eased it open. The sunlight from the outside already illuminated the room, so I had no problem finding the subject that could solve my hunger problem. The room is just as anyone could expect from a guy a living alone, well ordered, simple and nothing out of ordinary. The wall is painted with peachy cream color, just like our own, lined with bookshelf and dozens of books arranged on it neatly, and leaned against the opposite wall was the wardrobe. I was half expected to see posters of cars or busty women decorating the plain wall, but I didn't see any of that. It was either he wasn't into those or he just like to keep his room as simple as possible, although I could see a small picture frame on the nightstand. Speaking of nightstand, on the bed next to it and against the wall, I could make out Wiper-ossan's head among the sheets he was tangle in,

I tiptoed in silently which sort of stupid since the whole point was to wake him up and stood next to his bed. Instead of waking him up as I planned to, I studied him curiously. His arm was slung over his forehead, and he was lying on his back. Even asleep Wiper was frowning, his chest rise and fell gently with his breathing. The annoyed, gruff expression that he always wore was now replaced by relaxed and unguarded face. It was weird to see his cigarette free lips because most of the time I would see the white tobacco stick dangled between his teeth.

Reaching forward my hand, I nudged his shoulder. "Ne, wake up Wiper. I'm hungry."

He only shifted a bit before letting out a soft sigh. Frowning, I tried again. "How long are you going to sleep? It's almost noon!"

Ok so the second part wasn't really a lie since I didn't know what time it was. But judging how loud my stomach was grumbling, I knew it had past breakfast time.

Right now the problem is not only tattoo guy still didn't wake up, he even pulled the blanket further up and I was getting annoyed. And hungrier by a minute.

Part of me wanted to flip over the mattress so that he would fall down to the floor just like what happened to me before. For sure that would wake him up.

Instead I leaned down and came so close to his face that I could feel hot breath on my skin. My hand went to nudge him again, a little bit harder this time. "Wake up ossan or I'll really going to empty your fridge."

I didn't know how, but that worked like a charm. Or a curse. His eyes fluttered opened and immediately our eyes met, widening afterward. Then he did something that I didn't expect.

He abruptly sprang up from the bed, cracking his skull against mine with a loud 'thunk'.

And it hurt like hell.

**Wiper's P.O.V**

"Ouch!"

"Oww!"

A simultaneous yowls could be heard inside my bedroom followed by someone fell on their ass. Usually I woke up because of the alarm clock ringing off my eardrums, and not by people who sneaked into my room uninvited. Last person who attempted it was that little punk (my niece, Aisa in case you are wondering) and well… let just say she didn't come close within twenty feet range for a week, muttering something like 'Wiper is a demon' behind my back.

Damn brat and her attitude.

Needless to say, I wasn't amused when I was greeted with another bratty, annoyed face immediately after I regained conscious from my deep slumber.

That shocked the hell out of me as well.

"Fuck, that hurt. What are doing here Luffy?" I asked pointedly, my voice was still a little groggy from just waking up.

Rubbing my now throbbing forehead furiously, I looked down only to see the said teen was doing the same, pain appeared on his face.

"What time is it?" Not waiting for his answer, I took a glance at the digital alarm clock to see the digits it was displaying.

**10.15 A.M.**

"It's already this late, what are you still doing here? Don't you have school?" I repeated the question again, catching the teen's attention. He stopped rubbing his forehead and looked up from his spot.

"It's Saturday. No school." He stated a matter of factly.

I stopped. That certainly made me relief. Not because the was no school, but it was due to the fact that I decided to take a day off and let Kamakiri to handle shop today and since there wasn't much appointments with clients, he'd do just fine without me. Lately (today is an exception), clients had been coming non-stop to the shop, causing me to work my ass off, so I think I do reserve a day off and spent my weekend just staying at house and doing nothing.

Of course, there was no way I could enjoy my weekend when SOMEONE ELSE inside my house and currently staring at me like I was a foreign object from a different dimension.

"What are you—" I was about to ask him if he see I grow wings when someone was pounding the door and ringing the doorbell at the same time. Did this person want to murder my doorbell or what?

Annoyed, I snatched a random hair band from the drawer and tie my hair loosely before walking out of the room to see whoever that was making that ruckus, leaving the teen. I could see his face was as annoyed as mine with the sudden interruption. By the time I reached the front door, the knocking was getting louder and I noticed the hinges were rattling slightly.

Crap, I don't recall ever owning a loan shark or some sort. But whatever business this person had with me, it wasn't good.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I growled as I unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

Then, the door slammed open and the loud noise almost made me jumped on my feet. The loan shark or maybe a gangster I was NOT hoping to see wasn't anywhere to be seen, but someone was certainly there, standing less than one meter from me. And that someone was Ace. He was panting harshly as if he had just run a marathon, his unruly hair was even messier than usual and panic washing over his face. We stayed silent for a while as he was gasping for air, unable to form words and confusion started to get me. But then I remembered about his brother and decided to break the silence.

"Oh hey, your brother is—"

"GONE!" The older quickly D. cut me off.

Eh? What? Are we talking about the same person here?

Ace didn't wait for my comeback as he gripped my shoulders like his dear life, his eyes focused on mine. "I tried calling him and he didn't pick it up so I went back to the house this morning and he wasn't there! So I've tried calling all of his friends that I could think of, but none of them know where he went after school!"

The teen rambled on, gulping for some air in between all the while shaking my shoulders slightly, causing me to step back into the house until the point my back touched the wall but his grip never loosen.

"Calm down Ace. Listen—" helplessly, I tried to explain to him but failed when he cut my sentence again.

"Calm down? How can I? Someone must have kidnapped him while he was on his to go home! What am I going to do Wiper-san?"

Frustration started to build inside me. "Like I said he—"

"Oh my God… They must have drugged Luffy, took out his organs and sell it to the black market! Or maybe they shaved his head and… and," He paused as though he was thinking the worst possibilities he could come up with. Over his shoulder, I saw Luffy's came out from the room and slowly advancing us from behind his brother. The face he was making showed he was surprised to see his brother but at the same time confused, probably wondering why the older D. was babbling nonsense.

At some point, I began to think Ace was speaking in foreign language.

Unnoticed that his 'kidnapped' brother was standing right behind him, Ace continued. "And right now he must be half way to some human auction! They are going to turn him into slave and do perverted stuffs—"

Probably to stop Ace's further rambling and save me from the sticky, yet weird situation, Luffy poke Ace's from behind. "Ace…" His voice was small, uncertain if he should interrupt the teen.

But the small voice wasn't enough to snap his attention. "—and they'll change his name into Luffychin!"

Luffychin? Are you fucking kidding me? How in the world he could think of that name?

I was at loss as I knew my words would not be able to penetrate his head and I was too tired to deal with any of this right now. So better for me to wait for him to lose his breath but the way he speaks told me he won't be stopping any sooner. His capability to speak these long in one breath somewhat amazed me.

Like this was the right time to be amazed.

And so he continued. "Oh sweet mother of sea, what am I supposed to tell gramps? I'll be lucky enough if he kill me in one shot! I'm a failure, Wiper-san! I can't even look after my brother—"

Huffing, Luffy finally spoke louder. "Ace, I'm here!"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm panicking here? I'm—I'm… eh?" His head quickly turned his head at the familiar voice and I thought I heard something snapped.

The next thing I knew Luffy was chocked by Ace, his back painfully arched backward and his hands futilely pushing his brother's shoulders.

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! Where have you been? Why didn't you pick up your phone? And why is your clothes are so baggy? Don't you ever fucking scare me like this again!" The older D. ranted, squeezing the teen in a very tight hug.

God, I felt like watching some sort of soap opera right now, where the long lost brothers finally meet each other after separated for years because the older brother thought his little brother had died when they were young. But when they were just about to make up the lost time, they found out the older brother had cancer and didn't have much time left. In the end, the story ended with a lot of tears and snots.

Fine, so I did watch soap opera ONLY, I repeat, ONLY when I'm bored and there was nothing else on the t.v… And I DID NOT put boxes of tissue next to me for wiping tears and snots or whatsoever.

"A-Ace… Let go… can't… breathe..."

Wide eyes, Ace finally released his brother, smiling sheepishly while watching the younger D. gasping for air. "Oops, sorry."

"I forgot to bring my keys and my cellphone so I spent a night here at Wiper-ossan's."

A relief sigh finally passed Ace's thin lips, running his fingers through his already messy hair. "God, I thought you went missing! I was about to call for Smokey to conduct a search party too. Good thing I stopped by here…"

Despite how miserable his brother was looking right now, Luffy still had the nerve to giggle. I mean, he really fucking giggled! "Shishishishi, silly Ace. I'm fine, see? You are overreacting. Where were you last night anyway?"

Somehow the question caught the older teen off guard because he visibly flinched, his eyes immediately looking somewhere else other than his brother's face. "I… um… at a friend's house." His voice was getting softer, and I had to strain my ears to hear it.

Is that… a blush I'm seeing?

"Smokey's?"

Ace's shoulders' twitched again. "W-well… yeah."

Yeah, that Ace kid was blushing and I didn't want to know why.

Luffy parted his lips, assumingly he wanted to question more, judging the way he was frowning, but Ace was faster to intercept his thought.

"Weeellll… I guess we better get going now! Thank you so much for looking after my brother, I'll treat you dinner later alright? Promise!" Ace then pushed the door opened and dragged Luffy with him.

"W-wait, Ace!" The kid squeaked before the brothers exited the door and out of sight, leaving me in confusion, wondering what went wrong with this morning.

I stood still for a moment, my vision blank and I could feel my jaw hanging open.

"What the hell…" I muttered to the open air and shut the door with a soft click. Yawning as I returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. At last, weekend alone without any more interruption. No works, no visitors, nothing to worry about. Just me and my day off. Slowly, I curled up, pulling my knees to my chest as I let out another yawn. The latest wave of exhaustion rolled over me, so I figured a nap would actually be good thing even if I had just woken up.

Besides, what better way to pass the time?

Deep breath I took and wrapped the blanket that the kid used last night around my waist before closing my eyes. Bit by bit, my mind slipped off into nothingness until…

"Wiper!"

There was another sound of muffled voice behind the door, followed by another series of knocking. I ignored the moron that was trying to talk to me at this ungodly hour (it was almost noon to be exact). The worst part was, the voice sounded a lot like Laki.

"Wiper, it's me! I'm going to the spa today and I need you to look after Aisa." Oh hell, the day just kept getting better, isn't it? Someone up there must be having some sort of personal grudge against me. Or was it something I did in my past life? Even more reason for me not to wake up.

I wanted to pretend I wasn't at home. Hopefully she would get the message and left me and my day off alone.

"I know you are in there, Kamakiri said today is your day off. So don't pretend you are not home or I'll Chuck Norris your door even if have to."

Damn, she's serious. I vaguely recalled getting my door burst down by her ALONE the last time I pulled the stunt, and the incident I didn't bear repeating. You might say 'No Shit?' but I'm telling you way shit. She might as well terrorize the whole apartment complex if she put her mind into it.

Forcing my eyes open, I cursed everything to damnation. By the time I reached the door, I started to think that working is way better than going through today's shit.

**-TBC—**

**A/N: Gahh! 'When will be the romance part?' You may ask. Truth to be told, I have no exact idea, but it's getting there. Hopefully, shortly after this chapter. . **


	5. In Which Luffy is Clueless

**Title: Chapter 5: In Which Luffy is Clueless**

**Rating: M in this chapter**

**Warning: ****Language, grammar and OOC-ness.**

**A/N: This is one of my many chapters that I really enjoy writing it. Not only because it's M, but it's hell funny. Hope this will make up for my lateness.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Normal P.O.V **

Luffy took a sharp breath as one of his nipples was caught between those white teeth. Fingers caught the waistband of his blue boxers and began to drag them down, throwing the last fabric that covered Luffy's skin to the side. The stranger ran his hand up and down the teen's thighs, caressing the smooth, unmarked and hairless skin and Luffy almost leap up at the welcome warmth that enveloped his sensitive nipple if it hadn't been for the restraining arm that clamped down over his shoulder.

"Haahhnn…" Even he tried to muffle his cries, the beautiful sound still managed to escaped, causing the stranger to growl.

Then the stranger began to kiss his way down, thrusting his agile tongue into Luffy's navel and using the tip of the organ, he flicked the belly button few times.

The action caused the sudden jerk of Luffy's lithe body. "Aahn!"

"A little sensitive here, Luffy?" He murmured against the skin just above the waistline and kissed the skin there. Wasn't enough with that, the stranger sucked hard the soft skin and several dark red spots appeared immediately after that.

Hot! That was the only thing in Luffy's head. It was like his body was on fire, in contrast with the coolness of floor tiles he was lying on. Then palm slide over his ass and in one fluid movement, Luffy was on all fours, knees spread. Before Luffy even had time to blink, his wrist pinned above his head.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Luffy tried to turn his head but the position he was put into made it difficult to do so.

"Hush kitten…" The stranger whispered hotly into his ear, nipping the shell afterward. "Don't be impatient. I'll have you screaming in no time if you are a good kitten."

The teen made a needy whine and the stranger sank his teeth into his jugular. Not too hard but enough to make Luffy gasped and distracted for a moment. When the man released him, only then Luffy realized his wrists had been bound by a leather belt and tied to one of the table's legs. He tugged his hands but it only caused the leather to dig into his skin.

The tongue that began to lick the skin beyond the puckered flesh of his ass cut everything that Luffy was about to say next and another gasp came out instead. Slowly, the stranger pushed the tip of his tongue inside and Luffy felt the resistance lessen as started to lose to accommodate the man.

"Ugh… N-naah!" Luffy moaned as the tongue pushed further into his ass. To Luffy surprise, the tongue moved away and replaced by something much bigger and hotter. Something was sliding up down his ass crack and it was slippery. Craning his neck as much as he could, Luffy saw the man was now shirtless, his pants was drawn down slightly passed his hips only.

Then something pressed against his ass made Luffy jumped, but the large hand on his back was keeping him down. "Wait! W-what is this?"

Luffy was literally ignored, the man kept pressing further and it began to slide into him. He gripped the teen's hips and began to slide more of his cock inside Luffy until his balls rested against the boy's ass. Inch by inch, the man pulled back until the spongy head of his cock left inside while keeping Luffy in his position and drove back in one slick movement, the wet, slapping sound filled the room. The force caused Luffy to hit his head against the table leg, yet drawing out a throaty moan from the teen.

"Aaahhh!"

Hand on his back now moved to his legs to spread them wider so that the man could wiggle himself in and the man changed his stance. His body came down, his chest and stomach were flushed against Luffy's sweaty back. The fingers went up Luffy's chest to play with his nipples, pinching them gently as he moved back and forth as well as rotating his hips. Luffy was rock hard and he could feel every pulse in his body throbbing in excitement, his cock was bobbing slightly. The slick substance that formed at the tip now started to drip down on the floor tiles. One hand belonged to the man behind him caressed his balls lightly before the very same hand grasped the base of his leaking erection. He fisted it up and down in circular motion while slamming into Luffy again and again.

"D-deep… too deep. Uaahhhhhh!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Startled and breathless, Luffy was awake in his bed. The bright morning light peeked through the drapes, happily illuminating the wet stain on his sheet. On the other hand, Luffy, was clearly shocked with the sticky, wet feeling between his legs and how his heart beat as though he had just sprinted 100 m. Forget about that, even his head felt lighter than usual.

A new, strange feeling indeed, the teen mused.

The slamming door snapped Luffy's out of his stupor and it didn't fail to shift the boy's attention towards the figure that filled his door.

"Hurry up, Luffy. I've already made breakfast." The figure named Ace urged him as he took in his brother dazed expression, still tangled in his fluffy blanket. He waited for any reaction and yet, after two minutes, nothing. Luffy was still staring at his direction, but Ace knew his brother was staring or thinking nothing in particular. That wasn't peculiar for Luffy actually since he never use his brain to think, he uses his stomach instead.

But it did manage to irritate even for someone like Ace.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ace raised his voice almost similar to a shout and clapped his hand few times. "Hurry and get ready! The clothes won't move by themselves!"

Luffy flinched and tried to leap frog from the bed, but his legs got tangled with the blanket, so he landed on the floor on his hands and knees instead. Although the pain was there, the teen shrugged it off and made a dash to the bathroom, the mass of blanket was kicked innocently to the side. The older D.' eyes followed his brother movement as Luffy passed him until the boy disappeared behind the closed bathroom door. His brows furrowed slightly.

Is it him or Luffy was walking rather funny?

**XxXxXx Lunch Break xXxXxX**

**Kidd's P.O.V**

That damn Luffy…

That stupid, imbecile, Luffy…

That idiot, moronic, …. garrgghh!

Right now, if someone asks me why I'm in one hell of pissy mood, I'll seriously throw that person down from this school's rooftop. In my seventeen years of living, never in my life meet anyone as stupid and as stupid (did I say it twice?) as this guy in front of me, whose currently looking absolutely oblivious. Just like me, my friends (fuck, did I just refer them as my friend?) was wearing the very same expression like mine, in which I rarely use it considering I don't face this sort of situation frequently.

The shock and gaping face, with eyes as big as saucer plate and mouth hanging slightly.

Then, the fruity drink that I hate the most slipped from Trafalgar's grasp and dropped onto Killer's lap, the liquid spilled from the small square box and stained his pants. Normally by now, Killer would be strangling that little creep. But he was still there, unmoved, his left eyes twitching.

So was Nami.

And that brawn for brain marimo.

And pretty much everyone actually.

Wow, talk about the impact….

Now here comes the explanation about what had caused such reaction. So they we were, on the rooftop, eating lunch like always…

**XxXxXx Flashback… dun…dun…dun… xXxXxX**

"You know…" Luffy started as he poked his scramble eggs few times. "Something weird happened this morning."

"Hmmphh…" Disinterested, I hummed. It's not that I'm not a good listener, but does he have to tell pity stuffs to everyone? Even so, I still listened to him although my eyes seemed to be focusing more on my lunch and everyone was pretty much ignoring his nonsense rambling again. That's probably because I'm the closest to him right now and not because I have the soft spot for this idiot.

No, really, I mean it. The reason why I'm always seen around this guy is because he's the one who's clingy to me. Although I can always shoo him away if it isn't for his big, round puppy eyes, his pleading look, his—anyway, he's the one at fault alright?

"Weird, huh?" I heard myself asking as I took another bite.

"Well, I had a dream. And after I woke up…" There was a long pause. Patiently, I waited for him to continue.

"I felt something wet and sticky between my legs and then…"

Wait, he's not talking about 'that', is he?

The piece of sliced turkey automatically got stuck inside my throat, causing me to choke and cough violently. I recovered as soon as I could and practically leaped across the 2m gap between us before my hand went to cover his mouth.

"Hmmphh!" Luffy tried to voice something.

I assumed he was trying to say 'What the fuck, Kidd!'

Quickly I hissed right in front of his face. "Idiot! You don't go blabber things like that in pub—"

Realization hit me hard. We already are in public! With cautious, I turned my head and saw everyone was eyeing us intently. Rats. Especially Trafalgar. Could someone stop him from smirking perversely like that? Maybe I should throw him the sandwich straight to his face, except I'll be wasting my lunch for someone as annoying as him then. Even Killer stopped his afternoon reading (I swear he's a nerd sometimes. In fact all the time) and lifted his head. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes was practically screaming 'Go on. I want to hear the rest of it.'

I was hoping none of them hear a shit, but apparently, everyone did. Damn, Luck is like Faith's bastard retarded sister. She just couldn't get any god damn thing right.

"That's alright, Luffy. You can always talk about 'guy stuffs', no one really mind about it." Nami spoke as if nothing was out of ordinary.

I gave her my best disgusted look. "Can't you show more decency, woman?"

"Please Kidd… I don't want to hear the word 'decency' from someone like you."

Now wait a goddamn second. I can be decent if want to! Although, it may take too much afford and wasting my time and… Fine, so I can't be a decent guy after all, so what?

Too indulged with my own monolog I didn't realize the boy I held captive was growing irritated by seconds, so he forcefully shoved my hand away from his face.

"Kidd, what are you doing that for? I'm not finished yet!" He whined, his mouth pouting.

Oh good fucking god, he's not finished?

My attempt went futile when he cut me off quickly. "And then, there was this white stuff all over my pants!"

I slapped my forehead hard. And here I thought I was the only guy ever exist with decency less than 0.05%, but for Luffy, he was born without it. Not even a scrap.

Snorts could be heard from the back of Marimo's throat. "Then, what about it?"

"Like I said, it felt weird. Never happened before. I wonder if I'm sick...?" Luffy replied to marimo.

Wait, what did he say?

From half slit, now both Zoro eyes were wide open as if he realized something definitely didn't fall right into its place.

There was an eerie silence since everyone was trying to digest Luffy's words.

Killer fake coughed few times. "Luffy… mind telling me again the detail about this weird feeling of yours? But not too detail."

"I remember there was tingling in my lower tummy, then I woke up and everything was a mess. It felt good though. Funny and different, but good."

By now, everyone's jaw practically twitching and I don't even dare guess why.

"And… You don't have any idea what was it? Anything at all?" Killer hesitantly asked again.

"Nope!"

"So it is safe to assume it never happened to you before, Mugiwara-ya?" Law raised his eyebrow like he used to when he's interested in something. Oh I can tell his curiosity was peaked right now. Hell, who doesn't?

Somehow I got this feeling that question was irrelevant. I shifted in my seat to get a better look at his face while he spoke.

"Nope! Never!"

If you could measure enthusiasm, Luffy's would be off the charts. Something that is proved to be useless almost in all situations. Then his signature grin came out in full force and we were pretty much blinded like they were fucking stars in our eyes or some shit. My feet were frozen in place, I was mute and my breath hitched in my throat while my eyes focused on the subject of our attention.

**XxXxXx End Flashback… xXxXxX**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted loud enough I think the whole town could hear me.

My frantic exclamation must have startled him, but he nodded otherwise. His face was open with honesty and I wasn't sure what to think about his answer or condition. It didn't seem to be a lie or bullshit answer intended to annoy anyone.

"What the hell, Luffy? Are you an idiot? Wait, don't answer me. Still, I can't believe this…! This…!" Gods knew what I'm saying but there was handbag of curse words like some 'idiots' and 'morons'.

"Calm down, Eustass-ya…" Trafalgar's voice managed to prevent me from speaking any foreign language. "You are acting as though Mugiwara-ya here said he wants to take over the whole nation." The way he was leaning against the rail with his ankles crossed languidly in front of him reinforced my impression of his cockiness. So I scowled at him to show my annoyance.

Then, Nami stood up from the spot she was sitting on and walked closer to Luffy before kneeling as though she was facing a child. A very stupid child should I add. "But how is it possible? Didn't you learn that in Health Class?"

So here comes another explanation. The health course syllabus in our school by all means only includes general topics like health and wellness, nutrition and fitness, first aid, etc without any R-18 materials. Exceptions somehow applies to our class because the teacher was lunatic enough, he conducted an extra class (without the principal knowing about it) and bitched about all this puberty shits, wet dreams and even sex. (he was tempted to explain in detail, but luckily someone 'accidentally' threw the text book straight to his head. The teacher fainted on the spot and don't ask me whose the culprit was) I remembered my ears almost bleed that time and I swear couple of guys bleed their nose.

Luffy's head dropped to the side like it seemed to always do when he was considering something. "We did? I don't remember anything about that."

As if you remember anything that was thought in the class, Luffy…

Something suddenly clicked. Of course he couldn't remember, because he was absence when that pervert asshole for a teacher, Doflamingo was teaching all those R-18 stuffs. Who could have imagined Luffy with 39º C fever? No one. **(A/N: It took me hours to think of who will be suitable to be the lunatic, health teacher)**

"You were sick and bed-ridden for the whole week, remember?" I stated a matter-of-factly and faintly I could hear someone whispering 'I never knew idiot can get sick'.

Well, tough luck, bastard. Neither do I.

"Wait, you said you were absence for the whole week, but how come you get A+ for the test? I suspected you miraculously studied or got someone tutored you…" Killer muttered as he furiously trying to dry the wet spot on his pants caused by Trafalgar's spilled drink using a handkerchief.

"Oh, that test. Me and Law swapped our paper and he answered them for me after he finished his." Without any hint of remorse, he answered.

Almost at the same time, we all turned our heads and gave Trafalgar a look, in which he only responded it with another of his innocent expression. "What?"

I had to use my sheer willpower not to punch that little creep.

"Just great." Nami sighed. "Now there's someone in front of us who has absolutely zero knowledge in that department."

"That shouldn't be a problem... I can always give Mugiwara-ya a full coarse lecture free of charge." Trafalgar offered with a smirk.

I snarled openly. Here comes one of his pervert ideas; that didn't take long.

"Don't even think about it. You've done enough damage already, Trafalgar."

The smirk stayed on his face. "Over-protective, aren't we, Eustass-ya? Afraid I might do something inappropriate to Mugiwara-ya?"

"Fuck off. With you around, any—" I could have given better smartass retort if it wasn't for Luffy whose tugging my sleeves impatiently. "—what is it Luffy?"

"What's he talking about, Kidd? What department? What was it that you learned in health class? Nee~ Tell me~" Luffy whined.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly and I knew what's in their mind. Not in a million years I'll be the one who do the explaining!

"Come one Kidd! Explain to him!" Nami sighed in exasperation.

I gasped in horror. "Why would I?"

"Because… "I could tell she was losing her patience. "You're his best friend."

"Since when?" I heard myself saying.

And Luffy was still whining next to me. "Kidd~~"

"Killer, you do it!" I barked at the blondie.

His unreadable face stared at me for a moment before suddenly closing his book and stood up. "Come to think of it, I forgot to feed Mister Thompson today. See you later." And he walked off, ignoring me completely.

Confused, I shouted back. "Who the fuck is Mister Thompson?"

Stopping mid walk, he turned and looked at me like I'm a moron. "The yellow-furred cat that always hangs around near the school's sunflower garden. It's already passed his feeding time." Killer muttered dryly and continued walking.

"You made that up! I've never seen in my life any cats walking around the school like they own this hell hole!"

"That's because they always hide in your presence. I think they are afraid of you, Kidd." Killer replied without turning back as he got closer to the door enough for him to grip the doorknob.

"You know what? Fuck you! You useless, good for nothing friend." I doubted he even heard the last part because the blondie already closed the door behind him.

That little prick. Don't blame me if he wakes up with hair like scarecrow tomorrow.

"Shut up, Kidd… All your shouting and yelling hurt me ears." Marimo yawned. He hasn't contributed any ideas and now he's telling me to shut up? What nerve…

"What are you guys even fighting on about? Just leave it to Ace. He's the big brother. Doesn't that fall under his responsibility?"

For once in every hour, marimo do can be sensible and awake enough to think of usable ideas since most of the time he'll be napping or snoozing, except for his routine training with his old man. Only then did he show some signs of life.

Nami seemed to accept it. "Zoro's right. I'm sure Ace could handle it."

The first time I met Ace was last year when he came to the school festival. My first impression on that guy was he's nothing like Luffy. Soft spoken, intelligent looking more bearable than that idiot. And he was too polite it gives me a freaking goose bum. He looked like every collegiate in his prime. Tall, fit with a healthy tan. The type that ace in everything, make it study or sport, fame even. (Sort of pun, considering what his name) It wouldn't surprise me if he goes into the church and walked out with nuns in each arms. That moment I had a slight doubt that he was Luffy's biological brother as he claimed to be.

Until I saw the way he ate. No more doubts in my hearts after that they are indeed the D. brothers with the same appetite.

So yeah, I think he'll be a perfect candidate. Its Luffy we are talking about here, I doubted our words are going to get through him even after we waste buckets of our spits.

"Whatever. But how are we going to tell him about…" I pointed my thumb towards Luffy. "His condition?"

Yeah, here comes another problem. You can't just tell him 'Hey Ace. Guess what? Luffy just got his first hot, steamy wet dream last night and creamed his pants. But he didn't know a damn thing about any sexual stuff or jerking off!'

If anyone dare to take the risk of getting his nuts kick, then go ahead.

Seemed to me, everyone here was thinking the same thing.

As if an invisible light bulb appeared on his head, Trafalgar's face lightened up indicating he had thought of something. (I refer it as evil mastermind). "I've got an idea how to tell him."

Not a good idea if it comes from Trafalgar, but we were all too tired to argue at that point. So what the heck?

Satisfied that no argument rose up, Trafalgar moved from his spot and quickly walked to the door.

"Oi, where are you going? You said you've got an idea."

Law only hummed. "I do Roronoa-ya. I just need to fetch some papers and pen."

**XxXxXxX Late Evening at Starbuck xXxXxXxXx**

**Ace's P.O.V**

As predicted, the last two hours of my shift crawled by at the speed of 0.5rpm. In other definition, time moves extremely slow like a blind, one leg sloth. Too slow, I had actually gotten one of my textbooks out and was studying for my tomorrow quiz when I heard the bell go off signaling new customer coming in. Hah! At last, something to do! I put down my book, and looked up at the customer coming in; only it wasn't really a customer after all. There, near the entrance, stood Luffy who's still clad in his school uniform, bag slung across his shoulders.

Nojiko, the only female worker here spotted Luffy as well and waved at him. It just happened that her sister is in the same class as Luffy's. "Hey Luffy! It's been a while since the last time you came here. So are you here for a hot cocoa or you just miss your brother?"

Ha ha ha. Very funny, blunette. She was probably referring to that incident where me and Luffy had just moved to our current apartment about a year and a half ago. It was around that time that I just got the part time job at here and most of my shifts were in evening, right after my last class, so Luffy would have the house all to himself.

Except, Luffy had a strong believe about poltergeist especially in new place. Even flickering light scared the crap out of him. For the first two months, Luffy would go straight to the café after school and waited patiently for me to finish my shift because he didn't want to be alone in the house. And I'm the one who had to pay his cups of hot cocoa. Although he never admitted it, everyone here could figure it out. But because they are such a jerk, they always made this stupid cooing sound in the background and faintly said 'Aww… how sweet… brotherly love.' that made me wanted to throw them with the non-fat white mocha.

I think Nojiko's voice was the loudest.

Eventually, Luffy stopped scarring himself and rarely came to the shop any longer. Anyway, they still teased me about it and it's still annoying.

"Hi Nojiko!" Luffy waved back at her with a grin, but didn't answer her directly. Instead, he paced across the café until he was in front me and I eyed him strangely.

"What time you'll be finish?" He asked. Don't tell me he's hungry, but when I glanced at my watch, it showed only 6.05 PM.

"A couple of hours. Why?" Was I being paranoid, or did he look fidgety?

"No reason." Luffy answered quickly as he leaned his back against the counter, his hands in both pockets.

"Seriously, Luffy. What?" After this morning, I didn't need any more strangeness.

"Nami made me swear not talk about it in public…" He muttered, glancing around the café while rummaging inside his bag before pulling out a folded A4 size paper. "And they said to give this to you."

Wordlessly, I took the paper and unfolded it. Something was written inside:

**Dear Mugiwara-ya's onii-san,**

**On the behalf of Mugiwara-ya's friends, there is something that I need to inform you regarding your brother. After today's lunch, Mugiwara-ya had shared with us about his earlier and first 'dream' (and I'm sure you know what happens after us guys wakes up) and the problem lies here. It seems that Mugiwara-ya have no idea what it is. To make long story short and less confusing to you, we are fully regret to tell you that Mugiwara-ya has zero knowledge on anything sexual, let it be wet dream, masturbation, ejaculation, sex, protection and I will gladly describe more if it isn't for Eustass-ya's foot at the back of my head right now, glaring at me. **

**Anyway, we concluded that it is best for you to have a nice, long chat with Mugiwara-ya and explain the department to him. Although I volunteered myself to give the lecture, the idea was immediately rejected by a certain party—Eustass-ya, will you please stop trying to rip the paper off? This is the forth attempted letter I've written so far.**

**To end this letter, it is highly recommended if you could give Mugiwara-ya the talk A.S.A.P because he wouldn't stop clinging at us and asking about it every five minutes in public. I can tell Eustass-ya is starting to lose it since your brother is very keen on asking him. Besides, we don't want anything inappropriate happens to Mugiwara-ya just because he doesn't know, do we? There are a lot of bad people out there that might want to take advantage of him if they know about Mugiwara-ya'a problem. Even worse if he's the one who attempts it.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Trafalgar Law.**

After reading it, I had to keep reminding myself that my jaw didn't belong on the floor. I didn't know whether to laugh or freak out. Eventually, I just stood rooted to the ground. Slowly, I eased the paper down and saw Luffy was eyeing me intently.

"Ace? Do you know what they are talking about?" Luffy had this look like he was dying to know about something.

"W-Well, yeah—I mean, no! Sort of…" My voice shook. Everyone else around us was doing their own business, but it was too obvious they were eavesdropping.

"You are lying, Ace! You know about it! Tell meee! They won't tell me anything and they all have this funny look! Is it funny? Tell me, hurry!" By now, Luffy was shaking me because it was like I had a peanut butter in my throat, I couldn't say anything of substance. It was driving him crazy.

What to do? What to do? Think fast Ace! But most importantly, who could he not know? ! Luffy's freaking 17, is it even possible? It's like a freak of nature if you ask me.

Don't get me wrong here. I'm not trying to neglect my responsibility as Luffy's big brother and ditch him no matter how frantic I am at this point. It's just that I feel like I'm not adequate enough to give that 'talk'.

And umm… it's kind of awkward and embarrassing to talk about it even that person is your own brother.

The corner of my eye made a quick scan around the café, hoping that I could seek help from anyone, from the customers to workers and to manager. Like that would happen. I would rather row a boat myself to the middle of godforsaken ocean to find gramps and let him to do the talking rather than having this people discussing about sex and puberty with Luffy.

It should be the right person who does it, right? In my imagination, that someone should be an adult, wise and respectable, have powerful built, though not overly muscled and—holly shit, why am I even accessing the physical features?

As if a 10 tan trailer honked behind me, an idea suddenly popped out of nowhere. That's it!

"Lucci-san, can I finish up early today? I'll make it up next week, I promise." I managed to squeak out. My manager put down his newspaper and surveyed us for a moment. His name is Rob Lucci, a good looking man in his late twenties. With his shoulders length dark wavy hair, nice body and strong long legs to his nicely trimmed goatee, you could consider him as a real live metro sexual. Even his fingernails were manicured. Although he always wears this expressionless expression, he still can easily make anyone's heart skip. In fact, I had a miniature crush on him, before I started going out with—Ok not a good distraction. Focus Ace!

"Go ahead." He answered stoically though I could almost see the curious glint in his eyes. Never mind, I've got better issue to deal at the moment. Inquires were no longer an option because I ignored Luffy's further whining for explanation and dragged him along with me after I chucked away the green apron. We exited the glass door within seconds and I had to force myself to walk instead of running like hell down the street.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It took exactly 15 minutes for us to arrive at our apartment complex and immediately I urged Luffy to wait for me inside the house as I handed him the keys. "Luffy, why don't you go inside first and have some snacks? I need to make a call."

"But—"

"You can have the chocolate cake in the fridge." I quickly added.

His face quickly lightened up. "Really? Yaayyyy!" With that, he entered the house and went straight to the kitchen.

Easy peasy. And I have to say, the strategy to bait him using food never disappoints me. The only, tiny flaw is, I have to keep on top upping the snacks and there goes my extra pocket money.

As soon as I was out of earshot, I walked slowly like a tad bugler until I reached the next door which you've probably figured out who resides behind this door.

Here comes nothing, I said to myself as my index finger pushed the small button of the doorbell. This is the third time I've done that and for the last one… let's just say it left a strong impression. Soon after, there were footfalls before the sound of turning doorknob. The man stood in the doorway and I wasn't surprise to find myself looking up at him who stood, feet apart and dressed only in knee length denim cut offs. The dark skinned man had a mild surprise look on his face and the tobacco stick dangled between his lips wasn't even lit yet.

You guessed that right. Wyper-san is the man I'm seeking help with. In my eyes right now, he's like a Yoda, a man full of wisdom, except that he's not over 200 years old.

"Ace? What's wrong?" He asked with a slight concern. I must look harassed right now since he asked that. "You ok there?"

See, the main reason why I chose him is because he's a responsible adult like I expected him to be when we first met and it's proven to be true after he took care of Luffy for a night. A lot of people find Luffy unbearable and difficult to deal with and he's one of thousand people that could stand being around him without getting high blood pressure. And Luffy seems to like him, so that makes everything easier.

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I gave a feebly nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Urrm… There's something I need to discuss with you. Can I come in?"

He looked taken back at my request, but murmured 'sure' and mentioned me to enter with a simple gesture. Wordlessly, Wyper-san led me into the living room where a cup of coffee sat on the table along with an ashtray and a book. "Want a drink?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw he was standing between the dining area and the kitchen, waiting for my answer. "Yes, please." He waited further more as though silently asking me what kind of drink I want. "Anything's fine, as long its cold." He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "And not a coffee." I quickly added. I have a feeling that I might needed something cool to keep myself dehydrated and anything caffeinated would only make my nervous system worse. Don't want to get all hyper and jittery, do we? Although I was half tempted to ask for a vodka and tonic to calm myself.

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the sofa. The apartment was little change the last time I had been here, additional artistic drawings on the wall, new curtain and cool with the air-con full. There was low volume, good old fashioned rock and roll playing on the stereo all over the apartment and it created a mind numbing lull. My eyes then darted to the book sitting idly on the coffee table, titled … Wow, difficult book he got there. Two minutes later, Wyper-san immerged from the kitchen holding a glass of lemon tea with ice and set it on the table before taking a sit as well.

"Thanks." I said and drank it until it was half empty.

"Did something happen to Luffy?" He asked without holding back.

My whole body winced a bit and I knew I had the classic deer in the headlights look. "What? Why do you say that?"

Fiddling the corner of the book, he shrugged. "Because he's not with you right now. And because your expression speaks louder."

Hah, you see! He's truly a Yoda I'm telling you.

"No, Luffy's fine." I replied as I put the glass down. "But you're not wrong either. It's Luffy that I need to discuss with you about."

He frowned, but waited for me to continue as he took a last drag of his cigarette and stubbed it into the ashtray. "I don't know who else I can go to. You see, I need your help with Luffy. No, I mean, Luffy needs your help."

I could tell he was getting confused by now. "You know what; I think you should read this first." Then I reached for my bag, pulling the letter out from one of its pocket and handed it to him. Hesitantly, his hand took it from me and his eyes quickly focused on the words filled paper. Within a minute, his expression changed from confused to mild surprise to extremely shock as he scanned the sentence. I'd never been this tense in my life. Every second passed made me nervous and every sound made me jump. I wasn't lying. I wanted it to be over with and the wait was causing me to lose control. So when the dog on the street barked, I nearly fall off the sofa in terror.

After what I felt like an eternity, Wyper-san finally eased down the paper and his eyes bore into mine. "So…"He began. I held my breath to keep my heart stayed in place. "So, exactly what kinds of help that you need from me right know?"

From the way he spoke, I could tell he had the rough idea the kind of help I need. "W-well…" I gulped few times. "I was hoping that you could give Luffy the 'talk'."

A groaned escaped his mouth, signaling that he was expecting this all along. "Ace, you know there is no way that going to happen."

It's time for persuasion. "Why not?"

"Why would I? This is a totally different matter from asking someone to babysit their kids! You do realize this is a serious matter—"

I cut him off. "Exactly! It's so serious and that's why it has to be you!"

"What? Why me?" He demanded.

"Because you're an adult."

"And you're not?"

"Well, by age I'm still in my youth so I'm not capable… Yet." I trailed off.

Wyper-san looked at me incredulously. "But you're his big brother!"

I'm not going to back down easily, that's for sure. "Still, you are the adult here and Luffy trusts you and so am I. And I believe he'll be perfectly fine under your care."

Unfortunately, the same persistency applied to Wyper-san. "How about your grandfather? Didn't he have the talk with you guys?"

"He did. But his talk was old fashioned; you know the lecture about birds and bees? It was helluva confusing and ridiculous I'm telling you and it took me almost half a year to understand. With the help of internet of course. But the problem is, its Luffy we're talking about here! I'll bet every penny that right now, he still thinks that gramps was talking about how we need to appreciate nature and love small animals."

Whatever things he wanted to say seemed to stick in his throat, but he struggled to make it through. "Y-You can't be serious…"

"Unfortunately, I'm down right serious, Wyper-san. And it has to be done quickly! O-or else Luffy will get too curious and wanted to experiment it and maybe he'll get addicted. Who knows how many children he will father in a year and—"

Great. Now he's looking at me like I'm speaking Martian.

"Anyway, I'm counting on you." I said finally, panting.

"Are you saying there's possibility for Luffy to go out there and screw some strangers because he's curious?"

Ouch, that's harsh.

I dragged my hands through my hair. "Even if I try keeping my eyes on him 24/7, there's still a time when I'm not around him. And in Luffy's case, everything is possible. I mean, he's a teenager right?"

"Ace—"

"Wyper-san, please..! I'm really desperate and you're the only one that can help me right now! And—and I don't want Luffy to enter college and still thinks that it's the stork that delivers babies." I gave him my best pleading look.

It was obvious that Wyper-san was lost for words as he messaged his temple with his fingers furiously and finally letting out a deep sigh. "Alright, you win. I'll discuss with your brother about it using simplest words I can come up with."

Like him, I let out a breath because the last thing I wanted was for him to break the mug in anger and me have to clean up the spilled coffee. Just in case, if things got out of hand.

No one could describe how I felt am at the moment; I had to hold myself from punching the air with a whoop.

"With few conditions." He spoke after a long pause. Alarmed, I stopped my silent cried of happiness.

"First…" He looked at me carefully as if he wanted me to fully understand his demands. "I'm going to talk about it once. If Luffy still can't understand it, I won't repeat it again and it's all up to you then. Second, I'm only to tell him the basic one. And third, if he started to ask questions that are outside the scope, I need you to do your best to shut him up and I don't care if you have to knock his head."

For the second time, I released a relief breath. "No repetition, basic and shut him up. Got it."

Both of us were panting slowly. It was as if we just had a marriage argument. "Errr…" I said once my breathing had evened out. "So I'll just bring Luffy over here…"

In which, he nodded curtly in reply. "Yeah. You do that."

I stood up so fast that I bumped my knee with the underside of the table, making me curse under my breath. It's a crucial time and I still had the nerve to act like a moron.

When I arrived back at our apartment, Luffy was in the kitchen, scoffing—Nooo! Not my Haagen-Dazs! The one I secretly hide behind the frozen mix-vegetables so he wouldn't notice it. OK nevermind. Think positive. Sacrifice is required in order to achieve something good.

"Luffy." I called for him and he looked up. The scrumptious chocolate sauce on his left cheek made my heart sniffled in agony. Just because we're brothers, why do we have the same appetite? Why can't he be a bit vegetarian instead? Anyway, it doesn't matter.

"You know, if you want to steal MY ice cream you can at least take a shower and change your clothes." I mumbled as I rub his cheek with the tissue from the counter top.

"It's fine as long I take a bath before going to bed." He retorted with a small pout. After I made sure there was no more chocolate there, I tossed the tissue into the bin and dragged him gently by his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked with invisible question marks above his head.

"Just follow me."

Luffy must have figured out that he was about to receive the explanation that he long so much because the excited grin was there. But the question mark was back as soon as we entered Wyper-san's house and I could feel he was slightly hesitated. "Ace, what are we doing in tattoo guy's house?"

Irritated that I ignored him, Luffy was about to push further when we entered back at the living room and saw Wyper-san was waiting for us with a deep frown. A very deep frown belongs to a president that was about to tell his people that the world is doom and they are all goners.

"Well, Lu…" I patted him on the back. In return, Luffy looked back at me blankly. "Wyper-san will explain about… whatever that you want to know!" My voice was a tad higher that I intended.

"Oh." He answered simply and nodded, locking his eyes with Wyper-san. Both of them had a staring competition and the tense air was choking me.

"Alright Luffy…" He exhaled deeply as he flicked his tied hair to his back. "I'll make this—why the hell are you sitting on the floor?"

True, Luffy was currently sitting on the floor in seiza position with his hands on his laps and looking up at Wyper-san in admiration.

"Because I'm your apprentice." With a serious tone, Luffy answered.

Now both me and Wyper-san are looking at another newly arrived Martian.

"And you're Yoda." He added.

At this point, I couldn't help myself from snorting (I intended to laugh, but that would be too rude) and quickly I tried to cover it with a cough. Before this I would just laugh at the phrase 'brothers think alike' since it was impossible to apply it in our case (people always point out how different Luffy from me, except for our physical features). At least now there is a small part of us that's similar.

Wyper-san shot me an annoyed look and I quickly averted my eyes. To distract myself from let out a laugh this time, I went to the dining area and fetched one of the chairs before bringing it to the living room. I set it almost right in front of Wyper-san and nudged Luffy. Like a psychic, Luffy pulled himself up and sat on the chair.

Rubbing his face a couple of time, I could hear the faint mumbles 'they're going to be the death of me' from his lips. "First off…" He started without delay. "Do you know what sex is Luffy?"

There was a choking sound in the room… And it came from me. No more filter used here huh, Wyper-san.

"Uhn…" Luffy's thought for a while before shaking his head furiously. "But that's the thing a guy and a girl do when they are naked right?"

"That sums up everything." Wyper-san sighed in defeat.

"It's no use asking him that, Wyper-san. You'll just have to start from scratch."

He hissed under his breath. "Shut up, Ace. You're not helping here."

So I closed my mouth.

"So you had a dream huh…"

My brother nodded.

"About what?"

Luffy bit the corner of his lips. "It's hard to tell. One second there was this person and the next second we were naked and—"

"OK that's enough." Almost like a charm, Luffy stopped immediately. Mainly because his mouth was covered by Wyper-san's hand.

Behind the hand, I knew Luffy was pouting judging by the face he was making. Only after a while did Wyper-san pulled his hand away and continued.

"Listen carefully Luffy. That's what we call wet dream and don't open your mouth yet kid, I'm not finish."

I knew Luffy was itching to say something but had to hold back. Didn't blame him though. Any clueless person would probably have the same reaction.

"Before that I need you to know that it's normal. Nothing wrong with having it and absolutely don't freak out on the things happen after you wake up. You got that?"

"I was sweating… My heart was beating so fast… My head felt light… and there was tingling all over my body… Nothing wrong with that? I'm not sick then?" Luffy inquired.

Wyper-san shook his head. "No, Luffy. Nothing wrong with that."

"And the white, sticky stuff on my pants? 's that normal too?"

For a moment, I thought he was going to say 'and the white, sticky stuff that came out of my dick?' and my heart almost stopped beating for two seconds. This is not good for my health, surely. In order not to scare the crap out myself for nothing, I sat down 1 meter apart from Wyper-san and I didn't even realize I've been standing all this time.

"Yes, that's normal, kid. It happens to all growing… men, not only you." He waited a bit if Luffy have got anything to say, but when Luffy didn't, he continued. "It's a sign of puberty. A changing phase from a boy to… well, a man. In other words, your body is telling you that you're growing not only physically but also mentally."

"Tattoo guy…" Luffy didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "They're natural, alright? It's a normal part of sexual development and happens to a lot of people."

"You've had it too, then?"

Startled, it looked like that Wyper-san wanted to avoid answering the question but Luffy was expectantly waiting for me, including me. Although I was terrible at hiding my grin. "Yes, Luffy. Like I said, it happens to most people." Then he pointed at my direction. Oh no, this can't be good. "Including Ace."

Payback is truly a bitch. After this, I have this nasty feeling that Luffy is going to have loads of inappropriate X-rated questions for me.

"At least you won't freak again after this, Luffy." I added, causing Luffy's eyes widen in shock.

"Ehhh? After this? You mean it's going to happen again?" Nice one Ace. Now he's freaking out again.

At the screeching tone, Wyper-san winced. "Of course Luffy." He said, pulling out one of his cigarette from its pack and lighting it up. "You will keep having it and it'll get fewer by the time you reach the end of your puberty. How many times it happens during that time depends on each people."

Luffy puffed his left cheek. "Urmm… and the white thing? Does it have to do with the… wet dream?"

"Uhuh." He finally spoke after taking a long drag. "Something erotic or something that felt… nice happens in your dream, right?"

"I guess…" Luffy fidgeted. "I mean, I don't really know what erotic means but… it did feel good."

"Close enough. And the good feeling will cause an erection and—" Wyper-san paused as if he realized that if he continues, he'll be just digging the issue deeper. "—anyway, yeah. The white stuff you're talking about has something to do with the dream."

"'s that so…" Even if he say that, it's clear that Luffy was still clouded with god knows how many questions.

"And with that, the discussion ends here." As if he get the feeling that Luffy will spurted more inquires, Wyper-san quickly cut him off.

"But—"

"Look Luffy. I know you're curious but learning about all this-this things will take time. Not to mention you're what we call late bloomers. You don't have to rush, ok kid? Just take it slowly because you're not that sharp anyway."

Feeling insulted, Luffy pouted. "But everyone already knew about it. Law, Zoro, Killer, Kidd and even Nami. Everyone except me."

"Hey, don't be like that." I tried to reinsure him. "It can't be help if it happens quite late. I mean, it's your body, you just can't control it. At least it happens now rather than years later."

Wyper-san shrugged. "You'll just have to ask your brother later if you want to know in detail."

Huh? What? What? What did he just say?

"Wyper-san!"

"What?" He replied quite enough so only the two of us could hear though there was no point because Luffy was only one meter from us. "You said basic, remember? We had a deal. So there. I've done my part so now it's your turn, BIG BROTHER."

Underneath that scowling face, who could have guess Wyper-san can have a sense of humor. Darn, he escaped this time! No matter, I'll just have to persuade him again next time too.

"Alright, alright." I mouthed back before turning back to Luffy. "Well, Lu. It's just like Wyper-san said. We're finish, for now."

His face was screaming 'I want to know more!', but he probably held his tongue because even with simplest and basic explanations, he still having difficulty to fully understand them. So instead of nodding in agreement or shaking in disagreement, he just sat there looking slightly disappointed.

"Phew… Glad that's over." I wheezed out and looked at Wyper-san next to me who only grunted in respond, rubbing his neck few times.

"This is the longest day of my life and I felt the time almost fucking stopped back there." The scowl automatically appeared as he spoke.

I gave a sheepish laugh. "Heh, sorry about that. And thanks… I owe you a lot. I mean it."

"Hmph." Then he reached for the remote control. "You can thank me by helping me wash those." His thumb pointed at the used mug and glass on the table.

After all the trouble he went through, I didn't mind a bit even if he asks me to repaint the whole apartment. "Sure thing." I said as I collected the mug and glass.

"Anyway, Luffy…" I said loudly to attract Luffy's attention. It succeeded and he looked up. "The girl in your dream must be a real hot babe huh..?" Smirking, I watched his blank expression while Wyper-san groaned next to him.

"And here I thought the conversation is over." Wyper-san muttered under his breath.

"Nope." That was all Luffy said.

My smirk couldn't get wider. "What? She's not your type then?" Slowly, I wiggled myself out from the gap between the table and sofa with cutleries firm in my grip.

"'s not that. The girl is just not a babe."

My eyebrow was raised a few millimeters and even though Wyper-san looked uninterested, he still watched Luffy from the corner of his eyes.

"Really, Luffy. I don't know you can be this picky when it—" As I headed halfway toward the kitchen, I was about to continue teasing him when…

"Because that another person in my dream is a GUY." So Luffy said.

Either I was clumsy or I was too shocked by that exclamation that caused me to trip myself midair.

CRASH!

After I finally managed to recover myself, I looked down the floor where the broken pieces of what used to be the glass and mug were scattered everywhere within 2 meters radius.

Whoopss… I think I just broke Wyper-san's World Cup mug.

Biting my lips, I turned my head slowly towards the sofa. "Sorry, Wyper-san… I'll buy you ne—"

The thing is, Wyper-san didn't even looked at me and I doubted he even realized I just broke his mug. He was staring at Luffy, disbelieve was all over his face and the cigarette he was holding just—

Oh no. The smoke.

"Wyper-san!" I shouted.

Nothing seemed to get through him. Was the impact of Luffy's confession that great?

"Wyper-san!" I tried again, much louder this time and he finally snapped.

"Huh? What?" Still in his shock state, he tried to register my voice.

"Your rug!" I pointed at the rug underneath him to where his lighted tobacco stick had landed on after it slipped from his grasp. Now, there was a small spark of fire on that very spot.

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

Not only Luffy, but mine and Wyper-san's day were pretty much messed up today.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: I tried my best to imagine how these people's character will be in the modern world and hopefully I didn't write too much OOC-ness. The story will have a slow development and I can tell there are more chapters to go. .**


	6. Another day, another talk, another dream

**Title: Chapter 6: Another day, another request, another dream.**

**Rating: M (only for a small part)**

**Warning: Language, grammar and OOC-ness.**

**A/N: For a year, I was stuck! I couldn't think of how to precede the story. It started last month that ideas finally get kicked in. Surely, it mortifies me more than anything if I was to abandon this story.**

* * *

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Wyper's P.O.V**

I can practically predict tomorrow news headline: **Couple Found Strangled In Tattoo Parlor; Tattooist Suspected.**

My shitty evening had turned my mood sour and sharp. Actually my entire day was terrible starting from morning where I woke up late for work, continued to where I tripped myself and face planted into the floor after my feet got tangled with the blanket, and finally the closure for my shitty morning was a broken coffee maker.

That wasn't enough.

Another shitty event again happened in the parlor. MY parlor. My last appointment of the day was supposed to be a simple tattoo design for a couple; in which I handle the girlfriend and Kamakiri handles the counterpart boyfriend. Just a simple design of eye of Horus on their inner wrists to represent motivation to great focus and conviction, one hour top.

But one hour stretched into three hours. The young couple simply wouldn't agree on the colors and shape. The girl wanted the iris to be inked ocean blue but the guy wanted them violet. They weren't finished. Then the guy wanted the eye shape to be deep set but the girl wouldn't have it. She wanted them to be hooded. The initial small argument turned into a protracted battle and I was forced to be the referee of the day.

From my stand, I noticed the look on Kamakiri's face—he was a hair close to scream, "For fuck sake! Why don't you just break up so we don't have to do your stupid matching tattoos anymore!"

Fortunately, both of us managed to swallow every tempting obscenity and patiently guided them to make decision. In the end, they did have their wrists inked although the slightly sour face the girlfriend made. Oh boy, someone definitely not getting any tonight…

"Damn, I was this close to sedate those two and throw them into the dumpster. With luck, they won't remember anything." Kamakiri murmured venomously under his breath he throw the used needle into the trash bin with more force than necessary.

"Lucky for them." I replied while gave my hands a final rinse in the sink before turning off the faucet. "I was thinking of strangling them with the wire."

"Both of you stop that. It's not like we can choose our customer. " From the back, Laki was storing the equipment back into the cabinet. "…Though I really wanted to hit them both with the stool back there." She murmured the last part quietly, but our ears caught it clearly.

My other co-workers only snorted at the exclamation. All in one, everyone was pretty much annoyed with the little drama plus shouting competition earlier. When doing business like this, it should be expected that we would be dealing with all types of customers. Each of them have different… personality per say. Make it demanding, fussy, hot temper or even flirty. Today incident wasn't the first, but everyone was damn sure it won't be the last.

Reaching for my keys on the counter top, I looked at my watch only to see it was already past my dinner time. "I'm leaving first, Laki. Close up this place for me, alright?"

Laki's head perked up. "Already? Why don't you wait up a bit, Kamakiri and I are going to grab some dinner after we finish this."

"Maybe next time." I shook my head slightly, my hand already reaching the door. "I'm just going to head straight home. My head is killing me."

Lies. Somehow I could feel that the longer I stays outside, the shittier my day would be. I have more than enough weird events bestowed upon me in one day.

"See you tomorrow then." The shades wearing Mohawk bid the farewell in which I just waved at them lazily in reply.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ace's P.O.V**

I gave another bone-weary yawn for the umpteenth time in just a couple of minute behind the counter. For the past few days, I've been busy like a soldier ant and today was no exception. I have to juggle with study, homework and my part time job. In between college, work and home, I also need to cook for Luffy, make sure he returns home before his curfew and helps my brother with his homework.

See, Luffy isn't born stupid or such. My brother is… well, just imagine that he is like a full-charged double A alkaline battery. In short, he's hyperactive and easily distracted especially in class that requires his full attention. Even a chirping bird outside the class is more than enough to pull his attention away from the teacher and he would be gawking at the animal for the rest of the lesson… and so his homeroom teacher, Marco told me. Honestly, I don't even want to compare which one is the worse. His inability to focus or my narcolepsy fit.

But as I had mentioned, Luffy isn't brainless. When forced to study—such as tying him up with the chair in front of his many textbooks (which I have done it quite a lot lately) and keep an eye on him like a hawk, Luffy could easily pass his test with flying colors, much to his peers surprise I bet. Even the old goat—cough—I mean gramp was stunned when I informed him about Luffy achievement. Hah, you see old man! Just because we're you grandson doesn't mean we have to be all brawn for brain like you!

Half tempted to punch the air like an idiot (as I always did when tired…or just being plain silly), I quickly reversed myself to my usual composure when I noticed a customer approaching close to the counter.

"Welcome, what can I get for you sir?" But as soon as I looked up and caught my newly come customer's open stare, I almost jumped out of my skin. The good news was, all my flesh and bones were still inside my skin. The bad news was, I think I hit my knee.

"Ace?" Mr. Customer a.k.a my neighbor a.k.a Wyper-san stared at me, amusement was dancing in his eyes. At least he wasn't laughing at me. Way to go, Portgas. You just made an ass out of yourself again.

"Wyper-san? What're you doing here?" I asked as I rubbed the sore spot on my knee.

My neighbor shot me yet another amused look. "I'm here because I want to buy… drink?"

Now I felt like slapping myself across the checks three times. Of course he's here to buy coffee. What else? To sell cracks? What did I expect?

"Sorry…" I smiled sheepishly at him. "So uh… What can I get you again?"

"Uhh… Just get me Caffe Latte."

"Syrup?"

"Hazelnut."

"Milk?" I asked again as I punched the register buttons.

"Soy."

I felt my left eyebrow rose up slightly. And here I thought only girls would choose soy milk.

"What?" Wyper-san suddenly asked.

"What?" Oh no, did I say it too loud?

"You were grinning, Ace."

"Ooohh, nothing~" Quickly, I turned around and prepared for his order before he bombard me with question why I was grinning silly.

With world record, I completed his order. "Alright, here's your caffe latte with soy milk and hazelnut syrup."

After paying up, the dark skin man stuffed his wallet back into his jeans pocket before taking his drink from the counter. "G'night, Ace."

"You're heading home?" I quickly asked him while he was still in the range of hearing, in which he responded with 'what else' look.

With high hope, I took a glance at the nearby café's clock. Yes, my shift is finally over just in time. "Wait for me. I'm done here. Just let me grab my bag…"

Practically sprinting towards the locker room, I made a quick change and reached for my precious bag pack before slamming the locker door shut with my booted leg. There goes another dent. Heck, whatever.

Half expected that Wyper-san ignored my earlier request and left without me, I was mildly surprise to see he was still there, not at the exact spot where I left him, but by the door outside the café. My child like excitement must be all over my face since my manager, Lucci, was giving me an odd look from his usual seat.

"Good night, Lucci-san." I managed to wave at him in between jogging and readjusting my bag on my left shoulder.

As I passed my other co-worker who was wiping the table, she was giving me a knowing grin. "And you too, Nojiko. He's my new neighbor for hell sake. And no, I don't have hot for him so shut up, bluenette."

"That's what they all say!" She purposely shouted at me while cackling madly so everyone could hear. Damn, that woman is a true fag hag.

"What was that about?" Wyper-san murmured behind his coffee cup.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. In my 20 years of living in this godforsaken world, I have befriended with all type of people. A blue haired, fag hag witch is one of them."

As soon as the outside breeze touched my skin, I immediately grimaced. The cool, night breeze I had expected earlier wasn't cool at all; more like a punishing heat is the perfect description. It was one of those nights where it never cools off, even it's almost midnight. The heat from the day had been rising out of the baked ground for hours, I swear I could see mirage on the road, like we were in the middle of the dessert. If I saw Cleopatra walked passed us, I won't be surprise at this point. Yeah, just to emphasize my point.

I took a quick glance at my neighbor and saw he was pinching the top of his button up shirt and flapping it, mimicking a fanning motion with a very, deep frown. I wonder if he there was a time he doesn't frown—

Crap, he's looking this way! Did I say it too loud?

"You always work this late?"

It took almost a minute for me to digest his question (while gawking. I was pretty sure I look like a retard by now) before my brain finally set into motion.

"Not really, only for tonight. I was covering for someone else's shift." I said with a small grin. "And oh, I only work three days per week."

He only hummed in acknowledgment. We walked in silence after that, but it wasn't horrible and awkward since I had a pretty rough idea that Wyper-san isn't a talkative type of person, in contrast with me and Luffy.

And speaking of Luffy…

"Hey uh… Wyper-san?"

Still nursing his coffee, he didn't look at my direction. "Hn…?

Well, at least he heard me.

"I'm really sorry about your rug the other day. If you're going to buy new one, I'll definitely pay for it—"

"It's alright, Ace." He interrupted me. "I was planning to replace that one anyway long before… my cigarette burnt it."

"But still—"

"Really, Ace. I'm not that fond of the texture… it's like stepping on a cat fur."

As much as I wanted to ask if he ever step on a cat to be able to recognize the texture of the fur under his foot, I ignored the weird come back.

Even so, the guilt was gnawing my inside, I couldn't let this one slide (wow, it rhymes). Indeed it was his cigarette that burnt the rug to the ground, but partly due to the shock of Luffy's surprising as hell exclamation. That time, out of pure panic, I snatched the nice looking vase, filled with water, fresh flowers and clear glass gems (I believe they are called underwater flower centerpiece) from the nearby console table before throwing the content straight to the small patch of fire. As a result, well, the fire died alright… along with the used to be gorgeous calla lilies and the decorative item. I can't help it. I meant to splash **ONLY** the water, but it was impossible to sort out the flowers and the gems when you're panic.

That night, not only I broke Wyper-san's world cup mug, I also ended up slaughtering his flowers. I'm pretty sure he marked that day on the calendar as his official National Shitty Day with a red marker.

"And don't worry about the flower. Never liked those decorative in the first place. My cousin gave it in every attention to mock me." As if he read my mind, he added the statement.

Yeah, right. I'm sure he said that so I wouldn't feel like a complete asshole.

"…and your mug—"

"I have another one like that."

Was it me or my neighbor here was really damn good in refusing?

Then, he went silent. Again. Gosh, he really does follow the proverb 'silence is golden'. Too bad his neighbor here prefers silver better than gold, so I'll stick to speech is silver proverb, thank you very much.

That, and there is other issue I needed to discuss with him. It has been bugging me for days, but I wasn't not sure I if it's a good idea to discuss the matter with Wyper-san again. Last time done, his rug burnt, his mug broken into million pieces and his centerpiece ruined. If attempted again, I don't want to imagine what other catastrophes that might befall upon him. By my guts screamed that he's the only person that I could rely on.

Oh the complication…

"What is it?"

"Huh?" I glanced sideways at my neighbor.

"You're acting all skittish," Wyper-san said as his finger fiddled the edge of the black lid of his coffee cup. "The way you did when you want to discuss something regarding your brother."

I sighed. "It's too obvious huh…?"

"With all the fidgeting you've been making, anyone can read you like a goddamn book."

"Look, I know I shouldn't bother you too much. It's just that… I don't know who else I should turn to." I muttered, wiping the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand. "Gramp is far away and since me and Luffy moves quite a lot after we left the village, we could hardly make friends let alone get close to any adult."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "I thought you've been living here since you guys left your village."

I shook my head. "No. Me moves everytime gramp got posted at different bases because he wanted us to stay close to him so he could still come home once in awhile. Until two years ago, we finally stopped moving since he figured out that me and Luffy are big enough to look after ourself. So you should understand why we don't have many people, adult especially, to talk to."

"You do realize you're an adult now, Ace. And don't give me 'I'm still in my youth' nonsense."

Flinching, I kicked the innocent pebble on the pavement and it flew towards the side road. "I know… but sometimes I'm not sure if I'm guiding him properly especially when it comes to a sensitive department. That's why need at least second opinion."

"I understand what you're trying to say. But what I don't understand is, why are you so hell bend opting me for advice and such?"

"Well, for one, Luffy seems to be fond of you. He never said verbally though, but I could see it in his eyes. And I trust you. It's that simple." I shrugged.

"No, Ace. It's not that simple. I've just moved here for two months and you brothers barely know me. I could be a sick psychopath or a serial killer and you guys still saying that you trust me?" My neighbor turned and gave a disproving look.

When I chuckled in return, the look softened a bit. "Nah, I know you're not kind of guy. My gut screamed that you're trustworthy and won't take advantage from innocent children like us." Then I grinned at him. "And just for you to know, my instinct is an emperor-class."

After staring at me like I was a big alien, he finally sighed in defeat. "Haa… You D. brothers… Fine, fine. I got it. For now, I'll listen whatever this 'Luffy problem' is. Again, I'll only **LISTEN**."

Even though he punctuated the word 'listen', his willingness to lend his ears was more than enough to make me beam in appreciation.

"Shit, I don't even know how to start." I scratched my non-itchy head, trying my best to come up with appropriate sentence. Not that it mattered much actually, since this conversation was already too awkward to begin with. "One, Luffy has zero knowledge regarding sex. And two, there's a possibility that he might be gay. "

"Might?"

Feeling a tad helpless, I shrugged. "I know just because he had a dream doing it with a guy doesn't make him gay, but we'll never know."

Although he seemed to be nursing his drink, I knew Wiper-san was assessing me. "Will anything change? If he's gay…?

"Of course not!" My voice rose by few notes but later I gasped when Wyper-san shushed at me. His action was correct though. People normally don't talk discuss about your brother's sexual life in the middle of the road while drinking coffee. Awkward….

"I mean, of course I won't treat him any different. I'll be the last person, in fact. It's other people I'm worry about. Although a bit weird, his friends are good people, that much I know. But I'm not sure if they can accept if Luffy really turns out to be gay. What if they are homophobe and freaks out and—"

"Your brother doesn't have a clue on sexuality, that's the most important issue right now." My neighbor interrupted as we make a right turn. "Stop dwelling on whether he's gay, bi or tranny and instead, focus on guiding him. Even if he really turns out to be gay, you still can talk to him."

"Uhhn…" From my vintage point, I swore my neighbor was wearing a knowing look.

"You're gay right?" He said without holding back.

Feeling the heat crawling up from my neck like bugs, I nodded slowly. "How did you figure it out?"

"I got that vibe."

"Oh." It's either I was easy to be read like a children book or Wiper-san has one of hell gaydar that he managed to guess it right. Or perhaps he's truly a Yoda?

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked carefully. At this point, I didn't think he was a homophobe, but you just never knew.

"Do I need to?" For the next few seconds, he didn't add anything to his comeback. Silent hung in the air though it didn't stay long. "There are certain things happen without us having the power to control it. Sexual orientation is a very good example. I don't see the point getting all bothered by a simple issue as this."

The tight knot in my chest was unfurled, making me sigh in relief. Until now, I didn't even realize I was holding my own breath. At least, there is less one person I should worry about.

Now, back to the main topic…

"So… anyway, I still need to talk to Luffy about the safe sex thing, relationship and stuff, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then, um…" I cleared my throat to get rid of the sudden lump. "Do I need to teach him how to… you know, find release… uh, us guys need to do once in a while…" By this point, my voice was getting smaller; part of me was hoping he didn't hear that at all.

When I looked at him, his expression was unreadable. "I think the words you are looking for here is jerk off, Ace."

On my side, I only wished for the road to suddenly transform into some kind of slug monster and swallow me whole because I knew my face was starting to heat up.

"Actually, I was meaning to say masturbate." I muttered out.

"I'm not sure why you even asking me this. It should be simpler if you just teach him the same way how you learnt it."

"That's the problem, Wyper-san." I bit back a groan. "I learnt it with the help of internet, videos and magazines. But this is Luffy we are referring to! My baby brother! He can excel the school subjects but other than that… he's pretty slow to catch up. I don't think that would be the best way to make him understand. Even now, he's still having difficulty to digest what you said that night and kept pestering me about it."

"If auditory, visual and even theory won't do any good, what else is left, then? There must be some way to properly educate your brother…" He crushed his empty cup and threw it into the nearest trash can as we approaching the apartment building.

"Well…" We stepped into the elevator and I pushed the button for our floor before continued. "I was thinking about a firsthand experience… or something."

Wyper-san stared at me for a good ten seconds and then…

"**WHAT? !**"

Thank god the elevator door was closed by the time he shrieked or else the whole residents would be having a heart attack and die in their sleep.

"Tell me you are not saying he should just experience it without being aware what the hell it is?"

From his tone alone, I knew he was a flabbergasted at my ridiculous idea. So I didn't answer him.

"That's suicide." He voice was back to normal but there was still tightness in his tone. "It's the same as throwing someone who doesn't even know how to use a weapon into a battlefield."

I sighed and raked my fingers through my messy hair. "It's stupid, I know that. But I'm in a tight spot too. I can't think of—"

For god knows how many times, he interrupted me again. "You're saying that too early, Ace."

The sound of the soft chime indicated that we had arrived on our floor and the door slid opened within seconds.

"He's only slow, that's what you said. That doesn't mean it's absolutely impossible for him to understand." He stepped out first and I followed him close behind. "It's just going to take a lot of time and patience for him to get the picture."

All of sudden, he spun around and looked at me dead straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but to recoil a bit. "At least it's better than your 'body first than think later' idea."

There was nothing else I could do or say but to nod in agreement. He had a point there. In fact, his point was too solid I don't think there's even a tiniest crack for me to argue.

"Sorry."

Confusion flooded into me as soon as my ears picked up that one simple word. "Wha—?"

"Sorry." The tattooist repeated. "I sort of yelled at you. Got carried away…" He rubbed the back of his neck as though he was suffering sore muscles.

"What—No, no!" Frantically, I waved my hands around. "You were right! I mean, I don't even know what I was thinking—God, that was stupid of me." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I heaved a deep sigh. "I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I almost tell Luffy to go whoring around so he would learn it himself."

He patted my shoulder lightly. I guess he heard the guilt in my voice. "You were just trying to help your brother. The intention is what matters… Though your idea was crazy as hell."

"Yeah, um, thanks. You know, for helping out. I'm really glad I talked to you." Smiling sheepishly, I tucked my hand into my pocket.

"Sure." He simply replied it and turned back, but before he made a full turn, I called out for him.

"Uh, Wyper-san." He stopped half way and looked at me questioningly. "I've been meaning to ask you this…" Oh no, this is bad. Shut up, Portgas! Don't say anything more that would cause another shrieking fit, but, but—

"How about you? How did you learn it?" Too late! My brain to mouth filter must be out of order right now and I could see his expression was slowly transform into what you call extremely mortified expression. Here it comes…

"**HUH? !**" Oh yeah, this one loud. I think I saw lights being switched on in few houses. Within seconds maybe some of them would opened their window and shout, "Hey, shut up assholes! Some people are trying to get some sleep here!"

Nice going, Portgas. You really know how to dig your own six foot deep grave.

Despite that, I still couldn't stop myself from grinning. "I was just curious…" I think nosy is the perfect word here.

"Wha—how the hell does my sexual life have anything to do with what we discussed?"

"Actually it is related… in general." I risked a quick glanced Wyper-san who looked like something just died inside his mouth.

"For hell sake. You are asking me about sensitive issue here, not my favorite color. Did you expect me to just blurt it out loud? Really, Ace? In the middle of hallway inside an apartment complex?" He blinked some more.

"It's a no then?" This information is like gold dust, even knowing that we were indulged on a sensitive subject. "Are you embarrassed? I told you my story…"

He bit back another sigh. "You're missing the point here. This is—"

When the door next to us slammed open, I must be the biggest liar if I said that didn't almost make jumped from the balcony in terror. At first I was convinced it was the enraged neighbor getting tired with us bickering in front of their house and ready to splash us with some detergent.

But it wasn't. There, just by the door frame, stood the subject of our very discussion namely Luffy. In his usual night attire, a long sleeves baby blue pajama, complete with a nightcap. He looked like Scrooge from Charles Dickens's a Christmas Carol.

At the moment, I was certain I was opening and closing my mouth like I have always done when I was shocked or couldn't think of something to say. I didn't even realize I was standing in front of my own apartment god knows for how long.

It took exactly 30 seconds for me to find my voice. "Lu-Luffy…? Why are you still awake?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I was getting a drink and then I heard voices from outside. What are you guys talking about anyway?"

Alright, I can do this. All I have to do is ignore his question and shrug him off or tell him we were discussing on how much the polar bear weigh…

"We were just discussing about birds and bees." Funny, that didn't exactly come out right.

Blank face suggested my brother was confused, I could see it from where I was standing… or perhaps he was considering 'Ace is a moron' or something similar along the way.

"Ooh, why? Are they getting extinct?"

Behind me, Wyper-san slapped his forehead with his palm, muttering 'I had enough', before quickly slipped into his own house.

So much for a good night farewell.

"So…!" I clapped my hand and put up my best happy-go-lucky expression while facing Luffy. "How does Mushroom and Manchego Panini for supper sound?"

In instant, Luffy beamed like a 3 years old child in a candy store. Aaah, the power of food. Never failed to disappoint me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Normal P.O.V**

The lubed slick finger ghosted over the entrance to Luffy's body before dipping the single digit inside. With the help of more chocolate scented lube, the first finger later joined by second and then third, stretching the inner wall by making a scissoring motion. It didn't take long for the assaulting digits to locate the small protruding bump that had the teen reduced to unintelligible lewd sounds when stroked repeatedly. Their shirts had long vanished, leaving the man to caress the smooth plains of the teen's pectorals, the ridges of a toned six pack and the pink nubs.

"Mnnhh…" Moaned the boy with every swept of tongue across his sensitive dusky rose nipples, every nip, lick and kiss of his exposed neck and every teasing touch on his dripping erection. Once in a while, the fingers wickedly pulled the foreskin to slide back to tease the exposed, sensitive gland.

It was such a mouth watering sight to witness—the teen writhing beneath him, covered in his own perspiration while looking back at him with dilated, lust filled eyes. The full, pouty mouth was muttering 'no-no', but clearly, his body was indicating otherwise.

Excitement, anticipation and need overwhelmed Luffy, it took every ounce of his sanity to form barely coherent words. "D-don't pull—haaahh—the s-skin… going—mmmnn—t-to come—"

Luffy gave a cry of denial as the man withdrew his fingers. "N-no!"

Hands trembling, Luffy reached for his aching member to do something, anything to release the tension and the coiling inside his tummy. But the attempt was for naught as his hand was effortlessly batted away and later pinned next to his head.

"Wha—"

"Now, now…can't have you cum too early, can we?" The man positioned Luffy's legs around his waist, his breath feathering the teen's quivering lips, "Hnn, Luffy?" and pressed his large cock against Luffy's pulsating hole.

Luffy gasped as the smooth head penetrated the tight, ring of muscles. Then, the movement ceased and the teen took the opportunity to inhale a large amount of oxygen before exhaling via his mouth. Inhale. Exhale. Again and again until he felt his muscles weren't in tension mode. Even the vice grip around the intruding flesh was starting to loosen up. Above him, Luffy could almost hear the appreciation words murmured against the sweaty skin of his neck followed by the slow push of the rest of the endless cock.

It was taking too damn long and the teen felt his body began to get stiff again. Trapped under the weight of his body, Luffy felt there was no escape.

"Don't do that, kid. Deep breathe and relax." The older man coaxed. Finally, Luffy felt the man's sweaty pelvis rest flushed against his buttock and both males moaned simultaneously.

"Can you feel my thick cock twitching inside you, Luffy? Do you love it?" The voice, thick with lust, whispered into the teen's much sensitive ear.

Body pressed hard against the mattress, Luffy could only sob, though his honest body was screaming 'yes, yes, yes!' For that stabbing pain was ebbing deliciously away, until all that left was the feel of the man's big cock, so hard and so deep inside him.

"What was that?" He teased mercilessly. Then, he started to move. The movement was so slow and gentle—a purposeful withdrawal of few inches of cock, then equally slow thrust back in. He leisurely sawed the teen, withdrawing his length a little more each time, leaving Luffy to pant and gasp in agony.

"Come, Luffy. Say it. Or do you want me to stop?"

Alarmed, Luffy's dark eyes shot wide open. "No!" He said.

That wasn't a refusal. It was a plea. That 'no' was actually 'yes', a plea to the man above him whose been giving and receiving pleasure.

"Then say it." The man pulled his cock until what left was the tip and rammed it back and Luffy couldn't stop himself from yelping in utter delight.

"Yes, yes! I love it! Give me more!" Given up, the teen cried out.

"WIPER-OSSAN!"

Just as his body was about to be lost in a whirling maelstrom of sexual pleasure and tension, Luffy heard a beeping sound… something beeping. The world around him began to distort and the sensation all slipping away as the image shattered into million pieces.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Luffy's P.O.V**

An alarmed clock beeped. Birds chirped happily. I stirred, wrenched from the delicious dream. It took me a moment to realize where I was. For the first time in my life, I felt dawn is like a vehement phenomena, the shine penetrating the thick curtain on the window and illuminating the whole room.

In sitting position, I shifted my hips to get comfortable, perhaps to lessen the wet, slimy feeling in between my legs. I have never been a morning person. Without a good amount of breakfast, it was tough for my sense to get kicked in. Only this time, the dampness on my crotch was more than enough to make me panic in my own bed.

Faster than lighting, my hand flew to my heaving chest as I tried to calm my racing heart. For the next to minute, I chanted calming words I could think of to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

"Calm down… This is normal. Ace and Wiper-ossan said so." I muttered to myself. "It happens to everyone so it's normal to have wet, erotic dre—"

I blinked.

And blinked again.

My brain had temporarily shut down.

…..

Why was tattoo-guy in my dream? Better question, what was he **DOING** in my dream?

…..

Exactly at 7.30 AM, I felt as though the ceiling dropped on top of me.

Ho. Ly. Shit.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: For heaven sake! I was planning to write 1500 words top, how the hell it ended up with 5000+ without me realizing it? I'm not sure if the development is too fast, but from here onwards, it'll start to get interesting. That much I am sure of. Alright, now to get back to my other stories…. *pant*pant***


	7. Eating out, that is, a nightmare?

**Title: Eating out, that is, a nightmare?**

**A/N: I'm a little pissed off at the moment. You know what depressed you more than anything? When your mother treating you like a child despite that I just graduated uni. No, really, it does. So the only thing that can cheer me up is updating stories, at least people's review made me grin from ear to ear. .**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo **

"Fear me, you mortals! As I, the Evil Sky Rider shall destroy you kind and take over your land! Hahahahahaha!"

"I will not let you! With my partner Pier and my mighty lance, I will defeat you and stop your evil plan, Sky Rider!

"Oh no! It's Gunfall, The Knight of The Sky! Sky Breeder, assist me!

"Here I come! Let's go, Holly! Gunfall, you're going down! Raawwrrr!"

Five meters away, Wyper looked fairly taken back at the sight portrayed in the living room. Sprawled across the carpeted floor were his neighbors, Ace and Luffy together with his niece, Aisa, figural toys in hands. He had been gone not long enough for a morning shower, so why was he surprised to find the D. brothers in his house playing figural toys with his niece?

In truth, the man was aware the answer to his own monolog.

* * *

**Twenty minutes earlier…**

"What do you want?" Cinnamon eyes thick with suspicion while Wyper stared hard at his cousin, sitting contently on his medium brown, high back sofa. Her visiting him during weekend, with Aisa in tow usually equals trouble and the man was alert with Laki's intention the second he saw the conspiratorial look on her face.

A small sigh found its way out through her painted lips as Laki patted the small zebra print pillow on her laps. "Wyper, you're looking at me like I'm a cocaine dealer trying to sell you some drug."

Leaning against the side of the sofa, the brunette arched an eyebrow in a way to challenge his cousin to just out with her real intention although he's already had a rough guess regarding the matter.

His guess hit the mark when Laki suddenly clapped her hands together in apologizing manner. "I know its Sunday and your day off, but can you please look after Aisa for today?"

String of never ending groans reverberated throughout the living area. "Hell to no! And correction, Sunday is my ONLY day off. Where are you off to this time? Spa? Manicure? Some godforsaken island?"

"It's saloon actually." The raven haired beauty smiled sheepishly, having enough nerve to twirl her hair around her finger to emphasize her point. "And it's not like I don't want to bring Aisa with me, but she'll be bored there! The perming process will take a long time, softening the hair with lotion, the fixing the molding…"

Wyper looked at her as though she was speaking ancient language.

"Anyway," Laki looked a tad flustered. "There's nothing for Aisa to do in there while waiting and she'll be bored out of her mind."

From Laki, the man shifted his gaze towards the subject of their discussion who was seen tracing her small finger along the tattooed, crystal vase perched on the black side table. Great, they've arrived here less than five minutes and the kid already looked bored enough to terrorize everything in the house.

"And you think she'll be entertained here?"

Clad with one of her pleading smiles, Laki slid off the couch only to stand up so she could be in the direct line of her cousin's vision. "You can figure out something. And what's wrong with spending time with your niece?"

"She doesn't even like me." Wyper stated as a matter of factly. Through the corner of his eyes, he noticed Aisa too, was giving a disdain look to him, if the sticking-out-tongue act was any indication. Damn brat.

"Because…" Laki snapped his fingers right in front of the man's face to stop him from having an eye-war with her daughter. "You always scare her! You pretty much scare everyone!"

"No I don't." Frowning, Wyper retorted indignantly.

"Yes you do." Laki shot back. "You always have this scary look like you want to maul that person. Twenty eight years old and you haven't changed a bit."

The comment made his eyes to twitch erratically. "My age doesn't have to do—"

His next word was cut efficiently when the front door was slammed opened only to reveal a godly familiar black haired youth standing in the doorway, looking fresh like a dandelion in crack of dawn.

Drat, did Laki forger to close the front door?

"Good morning, Wyper-san! I was wondering if—" The familiar youth namely Ace halted his rambling faster than a machine gun out of bullet at the sight before him-Wyper-san looking all distress with a beautiful woman and a small girl. And it seemed like they were in the middle of argument like a married coup—whoopsiee.

Straight away, Ace brought his legs together, hands on his sides and bowed down in apologetic manner.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your discussion with your wife. I'll come back later."

The reactions were instantaneous. Aisa's puffed her cheeks to withhold a laugh, Laki's eyes widened bigger than a saucer and Wyper's jaw dropped down few meters.

Without warning, Laki let out a rich, amused laughter, injecting puzzlement into the black haired youth as Ace slowly straightening his pose. It wasn't until a solid minute later than the laughter finally subdued in which she had to clear his throat a few times in order for her to speak clearly. But the stupefied look on Ace's face only make the process harder than it should be and Laki ended up snorting instead.

While Wyper grunted in misery.

"This brute? My husband?" Another snort. "If so, then the world is going to end tomorrow."

"You're not?" Ace asked with a slight interest.

"No." Laki waved her hand airily. "I'm his cousin."

"And a witch in a modern era. Don't forget to add that." Wyper mutterer behind her in which she retaliated by shooting a sharp look.

"I see, I see." Not one to wait for any invitation, Ace let himself in and stride straight into the living room with such confident steps.

"I'm Ace, the next door neighbor." The said man bowed his head politely.

"Laki." In return, she offered her name, placing one hand on Aisa's shoulder. "And this is Aisa, my daughter."

"Is this a bad time? I mean, I'm not sure what were guys discussing, but it sounded serious."

"Not really. I was asking him nicely if he can look after Aisa and yet, Mister Brute here refused to spend time with his own niece." Laki jabbed a finger behind here.

Wyper shot a dirty look to his cousin. Here it comes. For her to use her special Defcon-One, code red emergency card, it was clear that Laki was indeed desperate. The strategy was simple as spelling w-i-t-c-h. One kicked puppy look and a slithering tongue that clearly misleads people in believing she was the most unfortunate woman while he was the asshole-lish bastard who refused to bond with his own family and then bam! Just like that, everyone would be on her side in no time.

Did he ever mention she was pure evil?

So there you have it. Less than two seconds, Ace was deceived and had enough nerve to shot disproving look to Wyper.

"Wyper-san, that's not very nice. You're her uncle after all. Do you know baby sitters these days can't be trusted? There's this teenage partying, molestation, kidnapping and—"

As he pinched his nose bridge, Wyper groaned lowly. Oh, he gave up.

"When will you be finished?" The man said miserably and Laki fought the urge to do the air-punch.

"In the evening." Laki smiled sweetly like an angel. That is, an angel before she fell from Heaven.

"Great. Your definition of evening is equivalent with night in my dictionary." The man huffed under his breath while his hand reached out to retrieve the cigarette lying innocently on the coffee table. Just when the tip of his fingers brushed against the box, Laki slapped his hand away and gave a stern look.

This was one of the main reasons why he doesn't like having the kid around. Her mother had already set a ground rule where he was forbidden to smoke while in her presence.

Ignoring the deep scowl marring the man's face, Laki inched closer towards the girl and kneeled right in front of her. "Aisa, I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't fight too much with Wyper, alright?"

"But Wyper's scary!" Aisa retorted as she fiddled with her skirt.

Long fingers went to smooth down the child's sleeveless, black and purple stripped dress before Laki winked at her. "I know, I know. If he gets angry at you, tell me, I'll smack him back."

Behind her, the said man rolled his eyes while Ace had to stifle a snicker using the back of his hand.

"Bye, I'm off!" Laki waved at the occupants in the house, especially her daughter before disappearing behind the closed door.

With a weary sigh, Wyper flopped down the couch, feeling the dark, heavy clouds lingering on top of his head.

"And you were saying..?" The man shot a questioning look to Ace who was busy admiring the tattooed crystal vase.

"Oh! Well, you see," Ace started. "It's Sunday and I was thinking if you want to have breakfast with me and Luffy at the café. With Aisa too of course."

"Wha—"

Ace quickly cut him off with a smug grin. "It's my treat~~ I got my paycheck yesterday."

Looking rather skeptical, Wyper fiddled with the cigarette box, fingers itching to pull one of the cancer sticks out. "Are you sure? Aisa doesn't look like one, but the kid is a quiet a glutton."

The said kid puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but quickly ran to hide behind Ace when Wyper's infamous glare came to life.

Back to Wyper, the man made a tentative thinking. He hasn't had breakfast and he wouldn't deny that he was indeed a tad hungry, especially for a cup of steaming, hot coffee. But going out with the D. brothers with Aisa in tow didn't sound that appealing—

"On Sunday, you can refill the coffee for free." The dark haired youth added and he noticed his neighbor's head practically perked up at the word 'coffee'. Hm-mm, so Wyper-san had a soft spot for caffeinated drink after all.

Without a second thought, Wyper quickly stood up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

Once the man was out of his eyeshot, Ace turned his attention towards the girl and clapped his hand. "Alright! How about we play something while waiting for Wyper-san? What toys do you bring with you?"

At that, Aisa cheered happily. "Whoopiiee! I brought figural toys but I want to be the good guy. You'll be the Sky Ryder and his nasty evil birds."

And so they played and played, and later joined in by Luffy, much to the girl's excitement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Present Time xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Luffy's P.O.V**

All of sudden, Ace switched his attention from the toys and looked passed my shoulders. "Ready to go?"

The question wasn't meant for me, of course I knew that. Rather, it was intended for the person who mysteriously materialized in my dream, no! Make it a nightmare!

Slower than a molasses, I turned around and almost immediately, I felt like I was hit by a sledgehammer. Only two meter away from me, tattoo guy was standing in nothing but in gray, boot-cut jeans and with the lack of belt, the jeans have sled dangerously low, revealing few more inches of dark skin and a hint of pubic hair. Maybe tattoo guy didn't towel himself dry enough since there were still some leftover water droplets trailing down his skin that made my mouth dry without solid cause.

My eyes then trailed up his toned arms and muscular chests, before focusing on the various tribal tattoos that decorated his left shoulder which shifted around with every flexed of his arm muscles.

"Yeah." Tattoo guy finally answered, sliding the black, leather plaited belt into the loops of his jeans. The gruff voice snapped me and I managed to tear my gaze away from his lower region before getting caught.

What the hell had just happened? Did I just… eyeball Wyper-ossan?

Right now, I heard my own heart thumping in my ears—thump—thump—thump-the rhythm was too irregular I could barely hear anything else around me. Not good. Maybe I should try thinking happy thought, anything beside tattoo guy. Although at the moment, he does look good, even when he slid on his dark blue, V-neck tees.

Stop it, Luffy!

Breathe in. Breathe out. Big breakfast set. Scones, apple pie, and pancakes with maple syrup.

And tattoo guy licking the syrup on the corner of his lips with his pink tongue. Oh hell no…

"ACE!" I shouted in a slight panic as though I've just seen a flying pig. Not sure why I screamed bloody murder, but somehow I just felt I needed to do something. Anything!

"W-what is it?! What's wrong, Lu?!" Going along, my brother looked rather panicked himself. He must be thinking something is wrong with me like that time when I chocked on my meatball and ended up suffocating myself.

"I…I…" I stuttered, probably for the first time in my life. Something seemed to be wrong with my brain-to-mouth connection since I was still gaping like a fish. The words were there, lingering inside my mind, but to utter it out was another story. A big, harsh challenge, especially when three sets of eyes all focused on me, all anticipating.

"I forgot to make my bed!"

Not waiting for any comeback, I dashed towards the front door and out from the house as if a hellhound was chasing after my ass. While on it, I could notice Ace calling out for me, his voice thick with confusion.

You see, I've never made my bed. EVER.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx**

**Ace P.O.V**

"I wonder what's wrong him…" Mouth ajar, I stared at the exact spot where Luffy was last seen, before turning back to the toys in my hands.

It perturbed me a bit seeing Luffy shot out of the house like a bat out of hell. He had even run off with the toys still in his hands. Thumbing through my memory for the past few days, I've noticed Luffy's strange behaviors. For one, he's been spacing, quiet a lot in fact—meal time, T.V time, homework time, etc—and as fast as I caught him, he quickly snapped out of his trance and pretended that the show on T.V or the magazine was far more interesting. Even though he was looking at an upside-down magazine.

In some occasions too, you would see a red-hue suddenly creep all the way from his neck and throughout his cheeks without any obvious reason. From there, he would shake his head furiously and smack his face hard enough, it actually scared me. Worse, Luffy even went to such extent where he put his head under the running tap water while I WAS in the middle of washing the dishes.

Something is clearly bothering him. Oh well, guess I need to have a talk with him sooner or later.

"Ace?"

The small hand shaking my shoulder pulled me out my daze.

"Sorry, sorry." I smiled at the little girl. "Let's wait for Luffy outside, he shouldn't be long."

Nodding, Aisa gathered all the toys on the floor and shoved them into her pink, horses printed bagpack. As she zipped it close, Wyper-san came from behind only to put the classic, dark brown sun hat on her head, readjusting it a bit so the hat wouldn't obscure her vision.

"Don't forget your hat." My neighbor mumbled but frowned afterward when caught the sight of Aisa hauling the bag over her small shoulders.

"Just leave your bag here."

"No!" Aisa refused.

"Your toys won't go anywhere if we—"

"But my all treasures are inside here!" By now, her glare has matched with her uncle's.

I arched an eyebrow. Treasures?

"Aisa! Be reasonable!" Wyper-san gave a stern look at the girl, but to no avail.

Not good. Aisa now began to scream obscenity when Wyper-san tried to tug the bag away from her clutch. It was still early morning, and I certainly didn't want any other neighbor suddenly burst in only to see two grownups ganging up on a little girl. Men no less. I'm only 20 years old and I wanted to keep my record clean, thank you very much.

"Aisa," The screaming stopped as she focused her attention at me. Thank God. "Wyper-san is right. Nobody's going to steal your treasure if we leave them for an hour or two. 'sides, you can't play with them while eating."

She still looked skeptical, holding the bag close to her chests. Alright, time for next strategy.

"We can continue playing when we get back, alright?"

Immediately, her big brown eyes shone in excitement. "Really? You'll play with me?"

Winking, I grinned at girl. "You bet."

"Yaayyy!" With a happy cheer, Aisa whirled around, her skirted hem swished along with the movement. Then, much to our relief (especially Wyper-san), she placed the bag pack on the floor, next to the sofa before dashing for the door.

"You sure you wanted to make that promise with her?" Wyper-san muttered lowly as we made our way to the front hallway.

I shrugged and flashed out a laid back smile. "No biggie. I'm not doing anything today. My strategy is simple. Just play to her heart content, and then she'll fall asleep in no time. Works evertime with Luffy."

Somehow I got the feeling he was being doubtful with my so called 'strategy', but either way, my neighbor didn't comment much and shuffled closer to Aisa. Despite that they tried to claw each other's throat just now, it actually surprised me more than anything to see how calm the girl was even when Wyper-san fastened the strap of her lilac colored pumps around her ankle.

Well, guess a family is a family, right?

And speaking of family, I think I might need to haul Luffy out of his room if he doesn't come out within these two minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**

**Luffy P.O.V**

The last half an hour had been an absolute torture, with tattoo guy sitting next to me, breathing into my ear about passing the sugar, the syrup or even the pepper. It was hundred times worse than being tied up to chair by Ace and having to stare at books for hours. Along the way, I felt my spine had turned into a pudding as all my blood in my body rushed into my face. Everytime his hand brushed against mine, my body jolted but I quickly covered it by shoving forkful after forkful of waffle.

That is, until I choked on the waffle and ended up having Wyper-ossan smacking my back so I wouldn't kill myself with food. Of course, his attempt to save me only made my head to spin and I was on the verge of screaming bloody murder.

Please, no more…

Anyway, I'd spent the rest of the breakfast in close proximity with tattoo guy and the only thing that kept me from letting out an earth-shattering shriek was the butterscotch sundae.

"Lu, are you ok?" Ace suddenly asked once we exited the café.

"Silly Ace. Of course I am!" Hiding my eyes beneath my favorite straw hat, I tried to answer my brother like the way I usually did. Obviously it didn't go well since Ace was giving me a funny look.

"You look… different. And you act different too. Luffy, if there's something bothering you—"

Oh no. It's coming. Ace's infamous interrogation tone. Once he uses it, I won't be able to lie to him, not to mention running away. In my seventeen years of living, I've never kept anything from Ace. Never. But for some reason, this is different and I couldn't bring myself to talk about it.

For now, I needed an excuse. Or anything that could stop my brother from pressing me further. Maybe I could trick him by saying 'look Ace! A flying pig!' and then runs away, and hopefully he would forget all about it.

Or maybe not.

Just then, as though Heaven heard my agony, I saw a familiar person walking out of a coffee shop, holding a brown paper bag along with a takeaway coffee cup. Ahah! My scapegoat!

"KILLER!" I screamed like a small child screaming for an ice cream vendor.

Too bad it was way too loud and Killer almost dropped his coffee at my screeching voice. Also, I heard multiple gasps all around me, whispering in panic like they've seen a criminal roaming on the street. Now that I think about it, Killer did warn us not to scream his name in public. Something about his pun-like name if I'm not mistaken.

Oh well.

Ignoring the murmurs and Ace stunned look, I quickly jogged towards the blond. Today, he looked different from what I usually see. Instead of being tied up in pony tail, he let his hair lose to fall over his back and he wore a black, military style cargo, topped with burgundy, jersey zip-up hoodie.

Actually, this is the first time I see him outside the school.

"Luffy?" Killer frowned, readjusting the coffee in his hand so it wouldn't slip from his grasp.

"Heyya! Watcha' doin' here?" My brother was boring a hole through my head, I just knew it. Probably because this was his first time seeing Killer and he was just accessing both of us. So in order to cover my nervousness, I put up my best cheery grin.

Me being nervous? Really, who could've thought that?

Killer responded by waving the coffee right in front of my eyes. "Breakfast. My parents not around so I have to take care of my own survival."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. If I remember correctly, Killer's parents went for 'around the globe vacation' and won't be back for another six months, so he pretty much lives by himself at the moment. Kidd told me this while laughing his ass off and I'm not sure why is that.

Yosh, as for the next step…

"Where are you going after this?"

"Hmm, home I guess." He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee but winced afterward. Maybe the coffee was too hot.

"Cool! Let's hang out at your place!" I beamed, struggling to sound natural. But this IS natural right? Hanging out at your friend's place during weekend and away from your brother's scrutinizing gaze.

Except that, Killer and I are not that close to begin with. In fact, we've never hang out with just the two of us because of the fact that he was from another class. I spent a lot of time with Kidd but not with Killer, and he only tagged along when Kidd was there which isn't an everyday routine. Don't take us wrong. It wasn't like we hate each other guts or anything, but Killer is pretty much a reserve type of person in contrast with me and Kidd. He doesn't sprout nonsense like most of us do but I'm okay with that. Really, I do. I mean, a chatty Killer would simply be weird, yeah?

Killer sweet talking and twirling around the girls like Sanji…

Or Killer boasting about his greatness like Ussop…

Nope, I don't think so.

"I don't really mind," Killer finally started answering me after a long period of being speechless. "But want to tell me why?"

Because Wyper-ossan was driving me nuts and Ace was ready to tie me up on the interrogation chair inside a dark room with torchlight and a pork cutlets, rice porridge.

"No reason." I shrugged nonchalantly. "'sides, we got that history project we need to work on, right?"

Silently, I mouthed 'Please! Please! Please!' at him, desperately imploring him with my eyes to play along.

I could see Killer's brain working it all out. The great thing about him is he's a pretty sharp person.

"Alright." Lucky for me, Killer was kind enough to help me out of my sticky situation and I almost gave him a bear hug if not for Ace suddenly appeared behind my back, startling the crap out of me.

"Your friend?" Oh yeah, Ace was curious to the boot and at the same time, I noticed Killer too, was examining my brother. Kidd had met Ace during the school festival last year but unfortunately, not Killer. But Ace's reputation had reached out among my friends nevertheless.

"Yeah!" Whirling around, I almost bumped my nose into Ace's chests. Does he have to be this close just to interrogate us? And the worse thing is, now I'm literally stuck in between Killer and my brother, there's barely a room for me to move around.

"This is Killer!" I continued as I pushed Ace away a bit to make some room. "He's my schoolmate. Killer, this is my nii-chan, Ace."

Alright, what's next…?

"And I'm going to his place after this. So uh…" Slowly, I grabbed Killer's wrist from behind and I could sense his confusion. I inched backward to maneuver both of us into get away position and create a good distance between him and my brother…

"Bye!"

And just like that, I ran off while dragging Killer with me. Again, Ace was too shocked to respond and all he managed to do was eat our dusts and gaped.

Three minutes of running like a hellion and I still couldn't look at Killer as we exited the street.

"So do you want to tell me what exactly is going on?" Said Killer at last, without turning his head.

"Erm…" I cleared my throat. "No really. Let's go and buy some ice cream. There's a new ice cream shop opened last week."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

**Wyper's P.O.V**

The air around Ace was thick with confusion, I doubted than it could be sliced by a chainsaw. It was like watching a family drama with a hint of humor in it.

"Everything's okay?" I asked once I was within his earshot. Beside me, my niece was busy gawking at the Chow Chow walking passed next to her. She looked like she was ready to pounce on the dog and squeeze the life out of the fury canine.

To tell you the truth, it looked more like a powder puff to me.

"I'm not sure, Wyper-san." Ace answered slowly as we walked passed by the street shops to head home. "Luffy's been acting weird lately. It's hard to explain, but something's going on."

"He's not telling you anything?"

The older D. only sighed and shook his head. "It's not like him. Luffy NEVER keep things from me. One, he's a bad liar. Two, he doesn't even know how to keep his mouth shut. And three, I'm his brother. He shouldn't keep things from me."

"Doesn't mean he can't. It's not like there's an absolute rule that he can't keep things for himself." I reminded Ace. It's true that they're brothers, but at the same time, Luffy is a teen and he would definitely go through that 'phase' whether he likes it or not. Things like keeping something from your brother and being distance from your family shouldn't be a foreign phenomenon. Ace needs to remember that.

"I know that." Ace replied dejectedly. "I'm just worried if this 'thing' he's keeping from me is a serious matter."

"Luffy's not a kid anymore. He should be able to take care of himself."

Ace smiled weakly. "I know he can. But somehow that makes me a little… you know, sad or something. It's like I'm not needed anymore."

I shook my head slightly to disagree with him. "He'll always need you, maybe not now but in the future. You're his brother after all, not a therapist."

His mood seemed to lighten up and he beamed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

A small squeak stole my attention away from the older D., so I turned my head only to find Aisa already face planted on the road, assuming she had tripped on her own leg. With a wail, she scrambled to sit up but otherwise, didn't show any sign that she was about to cry.

Talk about kid, I don't even want to imagine how Aisa will turn out to be when she reaches that 'age'. She's still in elementary but her attitudes are already giving me a major headache.

"… You really are a handful." I muttered as I watched her clawed her dress in distress. Sighing, I picked her up a bit just to help her to be back on her feet and brushed the dirt from her dress and hands. Behind me, I could almost feel that Ace was wearing an amused expression.

"Ace, stop grinning." I was right all along, especially when I heard a spluttering sound made by the youth.

"Sorry." He coughed as he tried to hide the amusement in his voice. "It's just that—never mind."

In one swift movement, Ace sneaked his hands under Aisa's arms and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Whooaaaa!" Aisa cheered at the sudden change of altitude, her tights clad legs kicked around excitedly.

"I didn't know you are this good with kids." I commented while we resumed our walk.

Ace shrugged. The movement caused my niece to laugh and clutched on his hair for balance. "I don't dislike them. And I'm used to being cling on. When we were kids, Luffy always followed me around. He was more like my shadow. Whenever I went to some place, he would definitely be there. Until one point, I even had to tip toe to the bathroom so he wouldn't follow me there. Can you imagine? Sneaking around in your own house like a cat burglar!"

Somehow I'm not surprised with the revelation.

"I've been thinking for a while though…" Ace paused momentarily, holding firmly on Aisa's legs before continued. "In ten years, what type of teenager Aisa is going to be? A beauty queen? Or sporty? Or perfectionist? Maybe an emo?"

Goddamit Ace. Just why did you bring up that issue? Only the thought of a teenage Aisa already made me cringe in horror.

"I want to be a crime fighter." Aisa suddenly piped in, grinning madly while perched on Ace's shoulders.

Aisa running around with guns and baton. And maybe with a flying horse…

Hmm. I'm not sure what Laki would say.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: And so the plot starting to thickened *evil laugh***


End file.
